Saiyaman
by Supersaiyaninfinitygohan
Summary: A darker version of the alter-ego of Gohan. Deciding that enough is enough, Gohan takes on a super hero role, but this will lead to new enemies, old foes and a very different Dragon Ball... (Chapter 1 edited) CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Rain

**A/N: Just thought I'd do a little one-shot. If this gets enough attention, maybe it will become something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.**

**Claimer: I own this plot.**

**Chapter 1**

**Rain**

* * *

She was the daughter of the world champion, said to be the greatest man alive. He could break through fifteen roof tiles in one karate chop. She looked up to her father greatly. Videl had so much admiration for her father that she even decided to learn martial arts herself, to protect others. Others that could suffer the same fate as her mother…

As the years went by, her body became stronger and her skill and style made leaps and bounds, soon she even unknowingly surpassed her father. Eventually she took on the role of crime fighter in the city, becoming a respected heroine whom seemed invincible. But **this** was too much for even her.

It had been a simple walk home from school. She decided not to use her hoverjet because the weather had taken a turn for the worst and it was now raining in torrents, a damp smell filling the air. Had she taken the jet, she would not have seen that man being mugged in the alleyway.

Less seen. More heard. The man was screaming out in pain and begging for help.

Being the upstanding citizen she was, Videl immediately dropped her umbrella, ran into the path between buildings and got the two attackers down simultaneously with a flying kick. That was when it all began.

It had been a trap. The second she had entered the alleyway, several burly men came from nowhere and blocked the exits as others jumped down from the rooftops. Even the man who was supposedly being mugged revealed a flick-knife.

Videl was surrounded on all sides by men twice or even thrice her size! But all she did was smile at the challenge. That was one hour ago.

She ducked under a punch and delivered an elbow to the gangsters gut, making him gasp for breath as he doubled-over in pain. That move she had done about ten times now on several different thugs, but the length of the fight was now taking its toll on her stamina.

The female fighter was now covered in red bruises and scrapes and her white t-shirt covered in a good measure of blood, some of it hers. The first twenty attackers were easy to deal with. Then the count came up to fifty, then seventy, eventually even passing one hundred. And they still kept coming.

It appeared as though the fighter's battle against crime had made several gangs join forces in an effort to take her out once and for all. And they were about to succeed.

A loud bang resonated through the streets as Videl felt a sharp pain in the back of her shoulder as a huge chunk of her stamina was knocked off. The daughter of Hercule fell back onto the wall where the very man whom she had been trying to save was. She slowly slid down the wall, the taste of copper in her mouth and the rain washing away her blood.

Sitting on the ground while clutching her shoulder as it bled, Videl looked up to see a good fifty men around her, and the smoking barrel of a magnum to her head with a dirty-haired man at the trigger who smiled darkly at her.

"Any last words princess? You've been quiet the whole fight." The thug asked in a mad voice as he chuckled slightly.

"Fight? As if. That was more like a slaughter with the way you clowns were going down." Videl replied as proudly as she could, trying to summon the strength to somehow relieve him of the gun.

The villain growled in anger, "Take this you brat!" He then pulled the trigger, or at least tried to, only to find the weapon was no longer in his hand.

"Hey." Said a confident voice from the entrance of the alleyway, "It isn't very nice to point these at people." Videl was now certain she had heard the voice somewhere before.

All turned to see who the voice belonged and found the source of the voice at the entrance to the alleyway. The heroine herself could only see the outline of a man with of short, spiky hair and wearing a leather jacket and appeared to six feet in height.

What shocked her though was that this stranger was holding the gun from moments ago and merely crumpled it like tinfoil!

"Why you!" Started a plump, bald thug with a baseball bat in hand, "Take this!" He then swung at the teen with all his might, only to find that as the bat made contact it snapped in half like a twig against diamond.

"Who… who are you?" Asked the plump man as he backed away from the teen who hadn't moved an inch.

"Me?" The teen's voice seeming to change and become darker, "I am the protector of good…" The hero swung a hook at the thug lightly, not even making contact but having the force of ten elephants that knocked the man to the other end of the alleyway, "The savior of peace…" He disappeared in a flash and half the thugs fell down in pain as he reappeared on the other side of the alley, "The ender of evil…" he raised his hand and aimed his palm at them, "I am Saiyaman." With those words, an invisible wave of energy ran over the alley and took down the remaining gangsters.

Videl looked on in awe, almost screaming when Saiyaman appeared in front of her. Although the rain and darkness still blocked out his features, his voice was now friendly again with no more malice.

"Here." He said politely as he returned her umbrella and handed her a green bean, "Eat this, it will help. Now if you'll excuse me…" the hero stood up and blasted off into the sky leaving Videl confused, grateful and a little bit jealous.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all I've got now. Like I said, if this gets enough attention, I'll consider expanding on it. But this was just mainly done out of a little spite.**

**Although the original Saiyaman is comical and all, I don't think of its lifespan being beyond three episodes, so this is just my take on a darker version.**

**Please review!**


	2. Contemplation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.**

**Claimer: I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Contemplation**

One night earlier...

The scene was calm as Gohan looked over the field in the darkness of night, the moon being his only source of light as he watched the dinosaurs roam about below. He usually came here to think. Think about what had spurred him to make this decision that is.

He could surely live out a peaceful life out in the country and only get involved when the Earth was in danger, but something was urging him to train harder and be more active in the world… as though it would somehow all come crumbling down.

The teen was snapped out of his thoughts when a familiar ki began to come closer. The signature was friendly and inviting but at the same time erratic and unpredictable. Gohan smiled as he heard Goten shout his name before jumping off Nimbus. The child hopped off the yellow mass and fell a few hundred feet, landing shakily on the Earth.

The younger demi-Saiyan was wearing his grey hoody and jeans, making him seem normal despite having enough power to level a building with ease, "Hey Gohan!" The boy said happily as he came closer eyed his big brother, "Why are ya in that fancy get up? Are you going somewhere special?"

Gohan chuckled at his younger brother's naivety, "Nah, it was raining on the way here, so I decided to get this jacket at a store to keep dry. Hey, what are you chuckling about?"

It was true, the younger boy had his hands over his mouth as a way to keep in his laughter as a funny thought entered his mind, "Well… you kinda look like Vegeta when he dresses like that! Ya know, when he goes to the city and stuff like that."

The elder shrugged, "Guess I do. Say Sport, what are you doing out here so late?" Gohan asked as he ruffled the younger's hair, the latter pushing his hand off with a giggle.

"Mom told me to tell you to come back home cause dinner's ready." Goten informed him promptly.

"Thanks sport. Head on back and I'll catch up, I just wanna clear my head a bit longer." The teen answered shortly with a smile.

"Okey dokey!" The boy responded as he made an 'okay' sign with his hand and then took a breath to call the golden cloud back, but was stopped by Gohan as he raised his hand.

"Hey Goten, remember our promise: You keep practicing flying, and I let you keep Nimbus for when you're tired."

"Oh, right!" With that Goten took off, albeit wobbly at first, into the night sky, leaving Gohan alone to his thoughts again."

'I have to do this. He's one of the reason's I have to do this. Mom, Goten, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, everyone needs my help! Especially Yamcha… I'll protect them all, no matter what…' The teen looked up at the moon with his eyes narrowed, "I'll make you proud father. I can feel something dark coming but I'll find a way to stop it… just like you would."

* * *

**A/N: Yes it was short, but it helps me think. And yes I bashed Yamcha a little. It was just for laughs and I'm not going to do it often.**

**Anyway, again suggestions, art but above all reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Disguise

**A/N: SOME IMPORTANT STUFF HERE! As far as the story goes, I have a decent plot outlined, now I just need to figure out some details and how it all fits together, but on the upside I have his costume figured out.**

**The art for this was done by a friend, Lock On Buster o9. Gigantic thanks! You can see the art just by looking at the cover image!**

**Now a few notes here: This is not by any means a high school fic. I have nothing against them, I just don't enjoy them. Think of this more as an anime you may or may not be familiar with: Bleach. They have scenes in the high school, but these are often short and have little to do with plot.**

**Also, I am putting up a Q&A section at the end of each chapter so any questions, please ask. Another thing, I am setting a sort of time-line with the main point being "V-Day". The day Gohan saved Videl.**

**One last thing: I put up song suggestions for certain points in the story, just so that you get a better feel of the mood.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Art goes to Lock On Buster o9. All songs suggested go to their appropriate owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all original characters.**

**Chapter 3**

**Disguise**

* * *

One day after V-Day.

The school courtyard was buzzing with the chatter of students. The yellow building of Hercule High loomed over the pupils like a monster, the cloudy skies giving off an eerie sense as everyone shuffled inside. Everyone except Videl.

The daughter of Cell's "defeater" stood outside in her usual white shirt, short black pants and fighting gloves. She held the straps of her bag tight and reminisced about the previous night. Who was that fighter really? Why did he save her? How did he do all that?

These questions ran through her mind as the rain patted around her. Soothing her mood slightly and allowing her to think more clearly. She suddenly felt the water stop hitting her and looked up to see a light blue umbrella. Looking behind her the holder of said device was found to be none other than Gohan.

Besides being the most studious sixteen year old she had ever met, this spiky haired teen had more bulk than even Sharpener, the school's resident jock.

"Hey, you might want to get inside, it's almost time for first period." The Son teen happily said with a smile, but Videl merely turned her head away.

"Hey Gohan. I know, I was just… thinking about something that happened last night. But it's not important."

There was a moment of sadness that filled the air. Gohan contemplated the situation and what had happened the night before, and what future his decision might cause, but shrugged it aside and focused on the present.

To her surprise, Gohan pressed no further and simply gave her the umbrella so she could keep dry. The demi-Saiyan then made a quick jog into the building while advising her to move soon.

Videl then found herself left alone in the rain. She lifted her head to the sky thinking, 'I miss you… mom. You used to have all the answers.'

* * *

The day was mostly uneventful. She learned what she needed to survive in the world and all the girls swooned over Gohan. He never acted on it though, whether he was just nice or naïve Videl couldn't tell. Either way, she was just glad Sharpener and Erasa had gotten together so she no longer had to listen all of her talk of how she drooled over every boy in school and Videl should get with Gohan, instead talking about the latter with her new boyfriend.

"Hey! Videl!" Speaking of her overly excitable friend, the blonde teen came walking towards her with Sharpener on her arm, the jock looking rather bored. The couple was followed by Gohan in his red hoody and blue jeans.

"Wanna come and join us for some lunch at Robbie's?" Asked the blonde.

"Everyone's gonna be there. Even specs over here." The jock said pointing Gohan.

"Why do you call me that? I've never worn glasses before and I certainly won't start any time soon." The boy defended himself.

"I'm just sayin , all the time you spend in the books is bad for your eyes."

"Like you're an expert on eyes."

"Anyway…" Interrupted Erasa, "Wanna come?"

Videl thought it over for a moment. The sky had ceased its downpour even though it was still cloudy. She bared no injury from the previous night due to the magical bean. Things were looking up, "You know what? I'd love" She was cut off as her police buzzer went off, "Bank robbery on twenty first street! Need assistance now! Gang armed with heavy weapons!"

She sighed, "Guess I'll have to take a rain check guys." The bank wasn't far from the school, so the female fighter started a fast jog.

Erasa sighed, "Well she's off again. Looks like it's just us three."

Gohan suddenly turned the way towards Capsule Corp at his own pace, "Sorry guys! I've got… pie! See you tomorrow!" Erasa and Sharpener were then left behind confused. Gohan meanwhile turned a corner with a bad feeling in his stomach so he quickened his speed to mach 1, frightening those on the sidewalk.

He always had this feeling when Videl ran off to fight villains. He thought it insane to fight foes with so much more power at their disposal. Then again, he wasn't exactly one to judge.

Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts as he arrived at Capsule Corporation headquarters, the home of his lifetime friend and billionaire Bulma Briefs. With a quick flash of his I.D. card to the scanner the gates opened.

Slowing his pace, the Saiyan walked towards the main building. Before he got there however, he felt a familiar ki. It was serious, yet playful and rude at the same time, "Nice try Trunks, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to sneak up on me." Gohan said without stopping his walk and the younger boy emerged from some bushes.

"Darn it. I was sure I had you!" Declared Trunks as he walked with Gohan, "So did you come over to play? I have ten new videogames!" The boy asked hoping for someone to just goof around with.

"Sorry Trunks but I just came here to get something from your mom, and then I'm off. But next time, okay?"

The troublemaker pouted for a moment, but he soon smiled at the promise of some fun in the future.

Knowing the layout well, Gohan entered the main office where he found Bulma behind a computer typing away, "Hey Gohan." She said without looking up, "What brings you here?"

"Well remember that e-mail I sent you?" She nodded still typing, "I was wondering if it was done, something kind of urgent came up."

Bulma sighed, "Yeah, it's all done. But are you sure you don't want to look at some of my designs? I mean, this isn't really you, ya know?"

"I need to look the part if I'm going to scare criminals, and I think my design will do just that." With a nod of understanding Bulma handed him a black, analogue watch with two dials on the side.

"Push the bottom one to put it on and push it again to take it off." Bulma said bluntly while pointing to the dial.

"Thanks." With that Gohan put it on his wrist and activated it. His view changed as a mask now covered his face, "Thanks Bulma. This fits perfectly." His voice sounded like two at once thanks to a modulator. The louder one being throaty and scary and the softer his own voice.

At that moment, Trunks walked into the room and saw Gohan in his strange outfit, nearly relieving himself of a certain bodily fluid when he saw the mask, "H… hey Gohan." The boy gulped, "What's with the getup? Going to a costume party? Cause I think you'd win." Trunks said trying to act tough and regain some courage.

"Heh. It's going to be a party alright. Cool if I leave my bag here for now?" The masked being asked as he exited the room and Bulma nodded.

"Be careful Gohan!" She shouted as he disappeared down the hall, "I swear, all those Saiyans want to do is fight."

"Hey mom, can I get one of those too?"

* * *

Videl was not certain if she could handle this. Hiding behind a car she saw that ten officers were dead, twenty wounded and she almost got shot every time she got too close, bearing flesh wounds to prove it. She also knew it would take S.W.A.T. teams a long time to get there.

"Chief!" She yelled to a dog looking over a car, "What's the situation?"

The dog slowly made his way over to Videl with the background being filled with the sounds of gunshots and screaming, "Still no luck. They refuse to say anything to me."

Videl grabbed the radio from his hands and yelled into it, "This is the daughter of Hercule: Videl! Who are you and what are your demands?"

A deep laughter could be heard and a voice said, "This is the Red Aces gang, what we want is for you and those cops to move. Now the question is, what do _you _want?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want these nice folks to die first, or do you want to get your fat rear into gear and leave! You have ten minutes!" This was followed by the sound of gunfire and static.

"Great! He destroyed the radio! So much for stalling for S.W.A.T. What do we do now?"

"We've confirmed they have Tankbuster grade weaponry and seventeen hostages sir!" Reported in a rotund officer with a large moustache.

"Thank you Doyle!" The chief responded with an irritated sigh as he rubbed his eyes, "That means even with the army we would need a miracle to save those people now!"

Videl thought it over for a few seconds before her mind was made up, "I'm going in." She said jumping up before anyone could protest.

Flying overhead Gohan could make out the scene of cops and robbers, "Well time to make my grand debut." He thought out loud and made a fast decent just in front of the police blockade.

**[BGM (Background music): 10's by Pantera]**

Saiyaman dropped from the sky and landed with a thundering crush, throwing up dust and rubble in the vicinity, momentarily blocking him from view as well as sending out a shockwave that set off car alarms in the surrounding area, knocking Videl onto her but as well.

"What is that?" Asked a frightened Doyle.

The dust quickly cleared revealing the cause of the destruction: He wore a brown overcoat that came up to his calves with the collar turned up. His shoes were sleek and black like his fingerless gloves. Underneath he wore a white shirt and black jeans giving him an almost casual look and on his belt buckle was a replica of the four star Dragon Ball. The focal point of his outfit however was the mask: It was white and resembled a skull with red marks on the left side and hid his hair from view. The disguise also had the added affect of changing his voice and making his eyes appear dark with yellow irises.

All the material was a variant of Saiyan armor so it could survive almost anything. The masked fighter then shoved his hands into his pockets and began his walk towards the bank lazily.

"Wait!" Yelled Doyle to no avail, "Who are you? What are you doing?"

"Hah. I only talk to those who can lift more than a doughnut." Responded the fighter, "But you can call me Saiyaman."

Inside the bank, a gunshot was fired a man dropped to the floor. Said man was a part of the gang and wore the same outfit: black ski masks with aces on them, brown pants and red shirts.

The man who had fired the shot, who had two aces on his mask, blew the top of his six-shooter, "And that's what you get for challenging my leadership. The rules are the scariest person gets to lead the mission."

"I think I might have you beat there." A voice said that stirred terror into the man's very being. Turning to the glass door he saw what he at first thought was an apparition entering through the door, but the leader soon calmed himself.

"Look at that: some kid decided to play dress up. Am-skray! Or the hostages get their guts on the wall!"

Saiyaman gave a quick laugh and quickly disappeared then reappeared in the same spot, "What hostages?"

"Those you moron!" The leader turned pointing at where his victims were, only to see them gone and two of his men on the ground groaning in pain.

"How did you… mow him down!" His command was met with a wall of gunfire and rocket propelled grenades onto the Saiyan, yet Gohan only stood there casually as the bullets bounced off him.

"That tickles. My turn." Saiyaman moved faster than sound and delivered a soft kick to one's chin, knocking him through the ceiling, which was followed up by an elbow to the gut of the unlucky man who stood next him, sending the recipient out of a window and onto the street with a small trail of blood behind him.

"They'll live. Too bad." Two men tried to surprise him from behind, only to be knocked away by his aura when he flared it. The others then headed for the hills as fast as they could , even breaking through the window panes to escape. Except the leader.

Giving a hearty laugh the man revealed a detonator, "You're good kid. I'll give you that, but I'll have the last laugh. Now, get those bags and get me away from here or I blow three city blocks sky-high!" Another deep laugh followed "It's good to be prepared."

Gohan merely shrugged and kept his hands in his pockets, "Do it."

"Wh… what?"

"You heard me. I'm always one for some mayhem." Gohan responded bored.

"You're… you're bluffing! I'll do it!"

"Prove it. I'll survive this without so much as a scratch. You, not so much."

The man trembled in fear as he sweated bullets. Stretching out his hand Saiyaman spoke, "If you're too afraid, I'll do it."

Police cars and ambulances drove away ten minutes later, all members of the gang had their heads hanged in shame. The last to enter the police van the leader himself who shuddered as Saiyaman stared at him with those, cold, lonely eyes.

**[Stop BGM]**

"Hey. Thanks for last night." Gohan turned around to see Videl "If you hadn't shown up I"

"Yeah, yeah. Been dead and all. Listen I'm a busy antihero, so can we make this quick?" Saiyaman interrupted rudely.

"Sheesh, all I wanted to do was show some gratitude." Complained the girl.

"Good for you. Now if you'll excuse me." Gohan then blasted off into the sky leaving a white trail of energy behind. Videl was upset about the rudeness, but assumed he had a reason for it and was still grateful for what he had done.

'Still, he seems very familiar…'

Deep below ground in the Hole For Infinite Losers or HFIL, a curious plan was being brewed by two short, yellow wizards and a being more powerful than Majin Buu himself…

* * *

**A/N: And that's that for now. I'm not entirely happy with how this came out, but I'm working on it. Thanks again to** **Lock** **On Buster o9 for the art, and thanks to you for reading this.**

**Please review! It gives me ideas and motivates me to update faster!**


	4. For Sale

**A/N: And so I have returned to entertain you more! I am quite surprised by the attention this is getting and am thrilled that this is liked so much! On a side note, I did some editing of the last chapter, so if you're reading this as it is published, I would be very glad if you were to go and to another look, or just continue here if you thought it was good enough, your choice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All songs suggested go to their respected owners and cover image goes to Lock On Buster o9.**

**Claimer: I own this story and all my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**For Sale**

**[BGM: Infamous 2 Red Soundtrack- And I Thought I was a Pyro]**

Ten days since V-Day.

High above the city stood the masked hero. Saiyaman looked down upon the city from a stone gargoyle on one of the many skyscrapers. Rain poured all around him and wind blew by, making his jacket flutter. Gohan watched for any signs of danger or struggle in the depths below, sensing for any erratic ki and using his Saiyan hearing to his advantage. His hawk-like eyes observed the finest detail as lightning flashed behind him and thunder rolled through the skies.

At that moment one thing ran through his mind, 'Man I must look so awesome.'

Laying back on the gargoyle with his hands behind his head the warrior sighed, 'But this is so boring. This is nothing like in the mangas and comics where the hero is in a never ending fight against evil. Well, it's almost seven and I'm soaked. I have no idea how Piccolo and Dende do all this watching. I should just contact them and see if they can sense any danger somewhere else.'

As Gohan was about to open a psychic link to the Guardian of Earth, he suddenly felt something strange: fifty energy signals in the same place, none above anything he couldn't handle with ease, but their energy signals all seemed to be rotten to the core, and there was a signal of pure evil in the building.

"Well, it's the best lead I've got so I might as well go with it. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and stop the crime before it happens." Gohan said aloud and then took off towards an older area of the city.

The buildings became smaller and further apart as the hero floated by and the rain battered against his mask. Eventually Gohan found himself in the Warehouse District, famous for the many crime deals that went down there.

Landing in front of a specific warehouse, the Saiyan could pick up muffled voices and shuffling inside, 'Hmm… let's see how lucky I am.' The Saiyan thought as he jumped onto the roof of the building and found a skylight, "Score." Gohan whispered and looked inside.

There were gangs of all sizes and designs ranging from fancy and edict tuxedos and dresses to plain brutes in sleeveless t-shirts. Looking over the faces of the higher-ups, Gohan could make out several crime bosses he had heard about before on the news.

"What the heck is going on in there?" The rain continued its onslaught as a light above a stage was turned on, revealing the man who seemed to be in charge: he seemed to be about twenty five and wore an expensive white suit and shoes with a black tie. His hair was thin and blonde while his face seemed to scream narcissism along with his fake, toothy smile.

Next to him was a young, beautiful, black-haired woman dressed in a black dress and black gloves, seemingly there as an assistant.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Started the man on stage, "Many of you are probably wandering who I am. For specific reasons, I will use the alias of Alex Young, and this is the lovely Naggai, my bodyguard." The two then bowed and Young revealed a silver suitcase from under a black drape as some started to yell out.

"Get on with it!" Yelled a burly thug in the back.

"Yeah, we have places to go!" Agreed another as Adam chuckled and the room went into an uproar.

"Please calm down, calm down. I assure you, this visit will most assuredly be worth your time. After all, why wouldn't you all be afraid when Saiyaman could be nearby?" The room quieted down and the gang members sat back down as Young continued, "As I thought, he is rather a pain in the side isn't he? In ten short days he's stopped multiple bank robberies, drug operations and turf wars with little effort, making a mockery of us. But, I believe I can help."

"How? Are you going to fight him?" Asked one of the better dressed criminals and the room laughed as well as Young.

"With this, I could." Adam nodded to Naggai and she stepped up to the suitcase, opening it and revealing several syringes with a glowing green substance inside, "This ladies and gentlemen is the Body Ultra Upgrade serum, or just B.U.U for short. One injection increases your overall strength by ten thousand times its original, as well as giving you the knowledge of several powers Saiyaman has used before. And with no negative side effects." Boasted the man onstage.

The billionaire was surprised when the crowd laughed at him and held their stomachs. A female gang leader stood up and said, "As if! This was just a big waste of time! I say we slit his throat and see how much he's got in his pockets before the police get here!" Her suggestion was met with cries of agreement.

Adam merely smiled on stage, "Well, if you want to act that way, at least see its results first. May I have a volunteer?" After a few moments, one of the thugs with less brainpower stood up and walked onstage.

"Hey doc, you sure this won't hurt me?" Asked the thug in a deep voice as Naggai began to inject him.

"Relax big fella. It will all be over before you know it."

**[Stop BGM]**

The bald volunteer growled as he held his stomach and he started to sweat profusely. His eyes bulged as his body shook and started to change. His skin became pale and his arms tripled in muscle mass, making veins evident and the same went for his legs, torso and neck. With a final scream of pain, his bones extended and the thug grew a foot in height, ripping his clothes and making him pant heavily from the transformation.

Meanwhile, the room started in awe as did Gohan, 'No way! He's almost equal with Nappa! And looks about the same too! If he gets another injection this could be trouble…'

Young was basking in the glory of the effects of the serum. This was what he was told it would do, and he could practically smell the money he was certain he would get from this, "Now, shall we start the bid at, let's say… two hundred million Zeni a case?"

**[BGM: The Dark Knight Soundtrack 1: Why So Serious?]**

The room went silent as Saiyaman dropped from the ceiling and landed with his fist as shards of glass came with him. Standing up slowly, he shot everyone a terrifying glare, as if it were a warning, but looked right into the eyes of Young, as though he were a monster.

"You…" Whispered Young.

"Yes me. You pig. All of you, willing to go to such lengths to carry out crime and hurt people. It makes me sick just standing here. Now turn over that suitcase, or I blow you all to kingdom come." Warned the hero as he held his hand out expectantly.

The meeting caller quickly regained his composure and turned to the thug that had undergone the transformation and nodded at him. The brute didn't waste time and flashed out of sight for most and hit Saiyaman right in the gut, but the shockwave of his own attack hit him and the being was blasted away from an unaffected Saiyaman who started a ki attack with his palm open.

"The suitcase, now!" The orb was complete and Young could only guess the sheer heat of the attack would incinerate him and his confidence began to falter, but not his will to win.

Adam grabbed the suitcase and Naggai, along with all the others in the room, opened fire with automatic weapons, hoping to somehow damage the hero, but Gohan merely stood there as the warehouse was filled with the sounds of gunshots and bullets clinking onto the floor. Unfortunately the thugs soon ran out of ammo.

"Alright, now I'm mad." The masked savior flared his aura and all were forced to the ground and Young dropped the suitcase. It slid across the floor right next to the man who had received the injection, who had only thoughts of revenge.

The room emptied quickly as everyone made for the door, but Gohan kept walking slowly towards Young who was trying to crawl away from the stage. The billionaire looked behind him and gasped as Saiyaman lifted him by the collar making his legs dangle above the floor.

Naggai tried a flying kick but her leg was caught and in a smooth motion Saiyaman threw her to the ground, unconscious.

"Please!" Begged Young as he grabbed at Gohan's hand desperately "Don't hurt me! I'll give you anything!"

"That serum, I remember it from somewhere. Where did you get it?" Saiyaman asked as he pulled Adam in closely with their faces only inches apart.

"I don't know honest! I don't remember how I got it!" Pleaded the man.

"Liar!" Gohan was cut off as a massive growl pierced the air.

**[Change BGM: Day After Day by Haji's Kitchen]**

The warehouse was filled with a dark cackle as the monster revealed himself. The thug's skin was now as pale as skin could be. His muscles were as thick as a person's body and were covered in veins and his height had increased to the point where he had to hunch in the building. The monsters clothes were ripped apart and only covered his midsection and the monster's eyes were black as night.

"His power. This could be trouble." Whispered Gohan as he dropped Adam and turned to face the brute who laughed again, "Now little man, you die!" Screamed the monster and brought down his fist as Gohan blocked with his arm and grunted in pain.

The shockwave created a massive crater that engulfed the entire district, yet Naggai and Adam somehow survived.

Gohan brought up his power level to match the monster at about five hundred million and had to jump out of the way as another fist came down and the Earth cracked. Gohan began to fire a series of light ki blasts that only stung the behemoth.

The brute flew into the air as he glared at Gohan who flew even further back, "Ka…. Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" The attack went across the sky in a bright blue trail but the being just backhanded it. This was revealed to only to be a distraction as Saiyaman's leg entered the thug's stomach making him double over in pain.

Gohan followed up with a punch to the chin and a blast to the face. The brute responded with a heavy punch that sent Gohan flying towards the city and the Saiyan found himself unable to stop his flight, "Darn it! He's too big! My attacks aren't covering enough area. Looks like I'll have to step this up a notch."

Gohan stopped midair and brought himself up to his full base power as the brute reappeared with his fist outstretched only for Gohan to knock it away and fly full force into his chest with a resounding crash that caught the attention of the people below.

The monster growled as he kneed Gohan and appeared above him with a black ball of ki in hand that Gohan was forced to take lest the city be destroyed. The smoke cleared and the hero fired a golden blast into the monster's eyes that temporarily blinded him.

While the thug roared in pain, the Saiyan flew back away and caught his breath, "What is with this guy? It's too dangerous to drag this out, but it may cost the city a bit."

Gohan flew directly at the brute and allowed himself to be grabbed which was followed by the monster grabbing him and pressing the hero against a skyscraper as they flew along, creating a gaping hole as Gohan was crushed and crashed at the same time.

The brute continued through five buildings before pulling Gohan out and smashing him in a clap that broke the windows in the immediate area, leaving Gohan dazed.

The monster chuckled and threw Gohan into the air and followed with two balls of ki prepared and smiled, certain this would end it.

What surprised him was that Gohan suddenly shot down and punched him in the head, dazing the brute which was followed by Gohan grabbing his leg and a mighty heave that sent the brute into the road below and created a deep crater that set off car alarms from the resulting shockwave.

The mutant tried to pull himself but was stopped when Gohan, flying at his top speed, hit him with a gigantic punch directly in the face that created an even deeper crater that almost engulfed a building.

The monster only turned back to him with a growl and prepared to move again.

"What does it take to get you down?" Asked the Saiyan as he hopped off of the monsters face and onto his chest.

Gohan prepared a ball of energy and began to scream as he filled it with power and aimed at the chest. Concentrating hard he screamed, "Hayabusa*-Breaker!" And a pillar of dark red energy filled the crater that reached to the sky. The city was filled with light as well as the echo of the scream of a Saiyan for one whole minute before the residual energy died down.

**[Stop BGM]**

The attack had required Gohan's full attention, but he had managed to prevent the blast from damaging the Earth and concentrated it upon the thug's body. When the smoke cleared the criminal was revealed to be normal again and breathing heavily as well as covered in many bruises and burns.

Gohan panted himself and figured that the effects of the serum were either temporary or had been used up when the thug tried to survive Gohan's new attack.

Collecting some decent stamina, the hero noticed that a crowd had gathered and police sirens were in the distance. Deciding now was the best time to leave, Saiyaman blasted off and left the thug for police to deal with.

He now had to face a far greater challenge: his mother.

* * *

In the office of Police Chief Furry, the canine was fuming to say the least. He threw various memorabilia at the windows as he ranted and Videl sat in the chair in front of his desk as he ranted.

"Billions! I tell you! Billions of Zeni to fix all that damage! We have no idea who sold or created the steroid and our only lead is currently in the emergency ward of the hospital for the next week, along with thirteen others! It's a miracle no one got killed!" The chief held his heads in his hands as he vented, "Worst of all, we can't charge Saiyaman for any of this because of his popularity, and we have no idea who the hell he is!"

"Umm… sir?" Asked Videl as the chief panted and responded with a grunt, "Why am I here? I'm certain that he is way out of my league, so I don't know what I can do to help."

The chief sighed and collected himself, "It's simple really: I want you to find out who he is."

"What!?" Asked the shocked heroine, "What makes you think I would have any more luck than you would?"

"Simple really: he likes you. During all of our encounters, he's insulted or belittled everyone but you. This gives you an advantage."

"So what?" Asked Videl slightly offended at what the chief was getting at, "You want me to pretend to like him? Well I don't! He's mysterious and all that, but he's also a jerk."

"Woah, woah! Calm down. I'm not asking you to fall in love with him, just find out who he is, or at least ask him to stop with all the property damage just to make an entrance. Besides, I've seen how you look at him sometimes." Teased the dog.

The female grumbled a few choice words before saying, "Fine. I'll try and get some time with him. But I won't like it."

* * *

Up on Kami's Lookout, the Namekian warrior known as Piccolo meditated near the edge to clear his mind and watch things unfold, looking for any more signs of danger, "Darn you Gohan. Stealing all the fun." Murmured the warrior with a smirk.

"Piccolo!"Yelled the Earth's guardian as he ran up to Piccolo and panted. The warrior had begun to train Dende in case of emergencies, so he knew the guardian was not panting from lack of stamina, but from panic.

"What is it Dende? What's wrong?" Asked the green skinned warrior as he stood up.

"Yemma! He… he wants to see you!" Spoke the guardian.

Piccolo nodded and concentrated, trying to pass between worlds. A technique he had learned from Kami's memories. In an instant Piccolo found himself in front of the desk of the gigantic red ogre King Yemma.

"What is it?" Asked the Namekian rudely.

"Piccolo! Thank goodness you're here! For some reason I can't reach Goku, or King Kai! I need your help with something."

Piccolo nodded expectantly and Yemma created a screen with his magic with footage of a golden haired warrior cackling and destroying everything in his sight.

"Raditz!" Asked a shocked Piccolo and Yemma nodded.

"He achieved that form yesterday and has been destroying everything! I don't know why, but all communications to the most powerful fighters in Otherworld are off. Can you handle him?"

The Namekian grinned as he took off his weighted cloak and turban, "Which way to HFIL?"

* * *

**A/N: And that is chapter four! I hope I did good in the battle scene and I would like some feedback on it.**

**Now for a little explaining:**

**Hayabusa is Japanese for falcon, and I got the idea from another fic where Vegeta had an attack based on his 'Spirit Animal'. In basic terms, this is Gohan's Dragon Fist.**

**Q&A**

**Q: I wouldn't call Gohan an antihero if he's helping people for any reason besides the fact that it helps him but it is an interesting take on the hero thing. Mind you, his entire look and attitude comes off as a cross between Batman, a cowboy and Hollow Ichigo.**

_**A: Gohan is very much anti-hero. Anti-heroes do what they want, how they want, when they want to. For example, if Gohan wants to punch someone in the face, he'll do it.**_

_**His reasons relate more to his attitude and they are somewhat selfish, but I'll get to that later.**_

_**His attitude is Batman on a very, very bad day and the mask is Ichigo, but the outfit is from a Batman villain called Hush.**_

**Q:** **and was Gohan's self reflection about him becoming Saiyaman or about him deciding about his own future like not going along with his mothers plan and choosing his own future (which would probably involve him focusing on his training and protecting everyone when life threatening situations arise)**.

_**A: Gohan's self reflection was more about him deciding how he had to act as Saiyaman: He had to be worse than those he fought to make them never do evil again. But there was also a sense of responsibility for deciding to receive something special… but you'll have to wait and see what that was.**_

**Till next time, please review!**


	5. Outclassed Outmaneuvered

**A/N: My first chapter on my new birthday laptop! Yay! Here we get a chance to see some of Piccolo's prowess and Videl starts her investigation with a trap, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All songs suggested go to their respected owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Outclassed. Outmaneuvered. **

**[BGM: Bleach OST- Incantation]**

Eleven days since V-Day

"That's right! Run! Run you worthless cowards!" Screamed Raditz as his golden aura lit up his body and the surrounding area as he fired golden energy blasts at those below him, causing their bodies to respawn somewhere else in the underworld.

The Saiyan had a crazed look in his teal eyes as his golden locks flowed with his aura and his tail flicked joyfully behind him. Raditz's armor was torn to shreds and several scars went across his chest and face, adding to his crazed appearance. The beast in the warrior had awakened in full force and his wrath was unrelenting.

Seeing a group of Freeza's soldiers, the Saiyan flew down to the plateau they were on and landed with enough force to create a small earthquake and threw up some dust, "You." Said Raditz while pointing at a green, fish-like alien, "You called me weak." A golden beam pierced the alien's chest and Raditz turned to a new victim.

"You." A tall, purple creature stepped back in fear, "You beat me every day I saw you." A hand crushed the soldier's head and Raditz continued onto a short red alien, "You once borrowed money from me and never paid it back." A blast engulfed his body.

"And lastly _you._" Raditz said with disdain at the one and only Cui, "... I don't even know who you are, but I'm still going to kill you." With that, a fist went through Cui's chest and the alien's spirit body vanished.

Raditz took off again with an evil grin and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I am invincible! I have attained absolute power! First, I will humiliate Freeza, and then my traitorous brother will be dragged down here so I can show my might to all! None can challenge me!"

Raditz's flight path was suddenly blocked by a tall Namekian in a purple gi with brown shoes of some strange brown material. Piccolo smiled down at Raditz with an evil grin and cracked his knuckles, "Hello again. Long-time no see."

The Saiyan put on a thoughtful face, "You… know me? Yes, you do look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Give me a second, I know I've met few Namekians so you should be easy to place."

Piccolo meanwhile frowned and thought, 'I know it's been eleven years but you'd expect someone to remember the person who killed them…' After a few more seconds Raditz figured out who it was in front of him and smirked as well.

"My, my. If it isn't the third person I was planning on killing. Though, since you're so anxious, I'll move you up the list. And judging from your lack of a halo, I'm assuming Yemma sent you?" Piccolo nodded and the Saiyan chuckled, "Oh, I'll get to him soon. Right after I beat Freeza and become ruler of Alfa Quadrant."

"Alfa Quadrant?" Asked Piccolo confused.

Raditz chuckled again, "You're new here, so I'll give you a small tour. This is Alfa Quadrant." The Saiyan pointed to the ground below them, "This is the 'arrival' area of the underworld. An endless area of caves and crevices and fire. There is no night and no day and you often go insane within months. It, along with the other three sectors, has an enforcer. Being in charge gives you a few… luxuries down here, and Freeza took over here. It's a nice place for some R&R after a week over there."

Pointing to the East beyond the horizon was a bright light, "There is Beta Quadrant, a small boot camp Cell set up. I only survived a few minutes before my body gave out and I was transported back here. It too is an endless void except white and with ten times Earth's gravity…"

'Just like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…' thought Piccolo as Raditz continued his explanation, "… Cell switches between being unrelenting in training to making it a spa. Depends on how he feels. There." The Super Saiyan now pointed to the South East, "Is a place run by someone called Garlic. Don't know much about it except it takes centuries to get there and is probably the closest thing this place has to a civilized community. Lastly, there."

Pointing at the South West, was nothing but darkness, "Is a place called The Void. Few go in. None come out. Most dangerous place there is. Nobody knows who runs it just that you should stay away. But look at me rambling on. I believe I was about to destroy every fibre of your being."

**[Stop BGM]**

Piccolo smirked, "You really think it's going to be that easy? How long have you even been a Super Saiyan?"

"I achieved this form after years of trying to keep this body intact to receive a zenkai from being injured. I normally sparred with Nappa, but that went nowhere as I quickly surpassed him. It was only three days ago that I achieved this form after remembering how I was humiliated and belittled all my life..." Raditz flared his ki in a blinding flash of anger, "And now I will have my revenge!"

The Namekian's smirk became a smile, then a chuckle and finally a gigantic laugh.

"What's so funny Green Bean?" Asked the Super Saiyan, convinced Piccolo had gone mad from fear.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you are? You fell for my trick and wasted your time explaining this place to me, using up some of what precious stamina you have left. Also, you just said that you were only a Super Saiyan for three days. Five years ago, you might have had me scared to the point of insanity, if you were in the Ultra form, you'd give me a decent warm-up right now. But like this, I won't even break a sweat. After all, I am a Super Namekian." The warrior entered a fighting stance as he smirked.

Meanwhile Raditz was fuming, "Stop babbling your nonsense and just die!" Raditz fired a golden wave of ki which Piccolo nimbly dodged by flying up.

The fight had begun.

**[BGM: Drowning Pool- Told You So]**

Piccolo fired an energy blast in return that Raditz backhanded, but it was only a distraction as a foot landed in the Saiyan's chest. Reeling back, Raditz quickly recovered and threw a wild punch that Piccolo easily dodged. Raditz growled and began to strike randomly, Piccolo easily blocking or dodging each blow.

The Namekian was pushed back towards a mountain as he defended. Jumping up at the last second, Piccolo caused Raditz to shatter the land mass and growl in anger. The Namekian appeared behind him and delivered a kick to the base of his spine, sending Raditz down followed by some ki blasts from the warrior, burying the Super Saiyan in the dirt.

Dust and ground were thrown up as Raditz flexed his aura in anger again, "You will pay! You will all pay!" Raditz turned around and fired a blue blast that Piccolo barely dodged and was caught off guard as Raditz appeared before him and planted a foot firmly in his chest.

Piccolo was sent back by the force but the Saiyan was unrelenting as he followed him and fired another blast at close range. Piccolo crossed his arms and a column of smoke was thrown up.

The animal panted wildly as his chest rose and fell, certain his enemy was gone. This thought was proven incorrect when the smoke cleared and the Super Namekian only had some burn marks on his body as well as his gi being slightly torn, "Well. That was unexpected. Not bad for a beginner." He said with a smirk.

"You… you… you…. will die!" Raditz mind left him and pure instinct took over. His irises disappeared as his features became fiercer, his teeth becoming sharper and his tail fur and hair becoming jagged as his aura expanded and became wilder. The Saiyan roared and the ground shook as Piccolo raised his guard and power accordingly.

Seeing his prey, the golden-haired beast pounced and tackled Piccolo in the stomach, forcing him to the ground with all his might and the two landed hard with Piccolo taking the brunt of the damage.

Raditz then picked up his foe by the feet and began to throw him around, crashing him into rocks, walls and the ground. Piccolo managed to kick Raditz in the face, making the beast loosen his grip and allowing the warrior to get out of the hold push his shoulder into Raditz's chest, making the beast cough up some blood.

Reeling in pain, Raditz took some shaky steps back while holding his face and Piccolo stood back up calmly. The Saiyan suddenly removed his hands from his face and fired a giant, golden beam of energy from his mouth.

Piccolo put his hands in front of him and found the attack had a very powerful kick to it. Raditz added more power to the blast forcing the Namekian to dig into the ground with his feet and grunt under the pressure.

Thinking quickly, Piccolo diverted the blast to the sky with a movement of his arms. The attack exploded and lit up the surrounding area and distracted Raditz long enough for Piccolo to jump into the air and charge an attack, "Makankōsappō*!" the purple and yellow beam came from the Namekian's fingers at lightning speed, Raditz only dodging at the very last second and as a result lost some of his shoulder and howled in pain.

Even with only one arm still functioning, the Saiyan would not give up. Clenching a fist, Raditz prepared to end it all in one attack. Putting all his remaining power into his still working hand it began to glow an eerie red.

With a monstrous scream, the beast threw the ball of scarlet energy at Piccolo, but the Namekian was already prepared and had his hands in a similar sign to the Tri-Beam with a condensed ball of white energy in it, "Makousen-Ha*!" Yelled the warrior as it fired and turned yellow and the two attacks connected, creating an orange hue over the area.

Try as he might, Piccolo had him beat in power and technique and Raditz could see the joined attacks coming at him quickly. Giving up on holding it back, the Saiyan crossed his arms and tried to defend himself.

The chaotic energy created a massive explosion that could be seen for miles and miles around and created a mushroom cloud of epic proportions. The ground shook as quakes rattled the dimension and everything became a bright white. When everything settled down, Raditz could still be seen standing.

**[Stop BGM]**

"No." The Super Saiyan state began to falter as Raditz's hair continually changed color, "Not this time. I finally have the power. Even if I can't beat the Namekian… there's still Freeza." Taking a shaky step forward, Raditz closed his eyes and tried to keep the form. Piccolo could have sworn he saw a small tear, "I'm not… weak anymore father. Why… don't you even acknowledge me? Why?" Raditz had entered his own world so he never saw the fist coming.

The Saiyan fell back as Piccolo removed his hand from Raditz's gut. The Super Saiyan state left the warrior as Piccolo spoke, "You idiot. All that will happen if you face Freeza now is you'll be made a fool of. Besides, revenge is not the way to go. It may be something that gives you drive for greater power, but it's at the cost of your soul."

The barely conscious Saiyan chuckled, "What does it matter? I've been a fool my whole life. Why change now? I'll gain nothing from becoming someone I'm not."

"Vegeta changed. And now he's reached a plateau beyond that of a Super Saiyan." Raditz's eyes burst open in shock. He wanted to learn more, but the Namekian was already walking away.

"Wait! …I can help!" Raditz called out weakly and Piccolo stopped, "There's something going on down here… There's someone trying to…" The Saiyan was cut off as a beam pierced his skull. The spirit body disappeared and respawned somewhere else. Yet, when Piccolo turned around in anger, he found no shooter.

* * *

**[BGM: Bleach OST-Head in The Clouds]**

Videl had never been one for plans. She was a more 'here and now' person. Being a fighter all she had ever to do in preparation was train to get better and perhaps do some research on her opponents. Being a (normally) cool-headed fighter, she hardly called anyone out and she knew Saiyaman would not respond to any challenges or threats.

Strategy in fighting was her strong suit, not in planning. Thus there she was. Doing the job of an actor and detective simultaneously. A sixteen year old girl in clothing far too small and revealing to be considered appropriate for walking around in the streets at near evening.

Videl was blushing heavily in her outfit, simultaneously hoping and not hoping that the attire would attract the attention of Saiyaman's eye, 'I hate this idea. Why did I have to think of this stupid plan?' Videl thought and kept her head down in fear of anyone identifying her.

'Where is Doyle? He should've robbed me about five minutes ago.' As she thought this, the pudgy officer, dressed in a cartoon-style crook outfit, jumped from behind an alley with a fake gun pulled.

The officer in disguise pulled out a script and spoke in broken speech, "Hey… there pretty… thing… how about… hand..ing, over that… purse?"

Videl mentally face-palmed but stayed in character, "Oh no! Someone help me!" She yelled in partially better acting and Doyle grabbed her purse and ran for it, falling on his face before making a quick sprint, his girth bobbing up and down as he ran.

Meanwhile, Gohan flew overhead looking for trouble, and as it would so happen, he managed to spot the scene that was occurring: Videl in a school-girl outfit for a five-year-old and a large cartoon-crook running about ten feet before panting for thirty seconds and then running again, "What does she want now?" Gohan asked himself and activated his disguise before heading down.

**[Change BGM: Bleach OST-Comical World]**

The masked vigilante landed next to Doyle and before the officer could register anything, a light tap of the knuckle knocked him through a store window and Gohan then grabbed the purse from the air.

Walking over calmly to Videl, Saiyaman handed her the purse and asked, "What do you want Videl? I'm busy?" The gruff-voiced hero asked.

She hated the next part, "Nothing… but a look at your handsome face." 'I wsear I'm going to kill the chief for making me do this!'

Gohan's face went fifteen shades of red and he took two steps back before steeling himself, "I'm, not all that of a looker."

"Please just one… oh forget this! Drop the mask bozo!" The girl made a jump for his face but Gohan managed to lean back. This resulted in the girl landing right on top of him.

The Saiyan's face now resembled the sun in heat and he had moved his body back as well, resulting in Videl landing face first in the concrete.

"What's the big idea jerk?!" She asked rubbing her head in frustration.

"I should be asking you that! What's up with the outfit anyways? Going to a costume party little-miss-innocent."

"You're one to talk." Videl grumbled.

"Sh-shut up. I don't have time for this."

"Yeah. You're probably doing millions of dollars' worth of property damage."

"I saved those people! You ungrateful wench!"

"You… egotistical moron!"

"Narcissistic ninny!"

"Wimp!"

"Shorty!"

"Can I say something?" Said a broken Doyle and the two, almost face to face, turned in anger and yelled in unison, "No!"

"Forget this! I'm outta here." Saiyaman declared and took off into the sky.

"Yeah well, same here!" The female then activated her helicopter-pod and took off as well. Leaving Officer Doyle without a ride.

* * *

**[Change BGM: Inception Soundtrack- The Dream is Real]**

Skip a few hours into the evening. Nine-o-clock to be precise, the headquarters of Young Enterprises empty. The entire skyscraper was dark and looked like an evil spike rising from the ground. Yet, one room was full of activity.

Adam threw vases and souvenirs around in anger. The man in white business suit was distraught, "I have to get out now. I have to get out before it's too late. I'll go to Anembo Island. No one will ever look there."

Sweating profusely, Young made his way over to his personal safe. The man threw the bookcase down and fiddled with the lock till he heard a click. The small safe was swung open and inside was several million Zeni in cash, a few pieces of assorted jewellery, various passports and I.D.'s as well as several bars of gold. Yet, in the very back of the safe was a peculiar set of items: three vials of B.U.U.

"No." Said Young as he pulled his hand away from it, "Just the money, that's all I need." Grabbing all he could in a garbage bag from his trash-can, Young prepared to leave but as he turned around, he saw someone sitting in a chair.

In the dim light, Young could make out she was female, had a slender, attractive frame and was currently smoking a cigarette, "Hi there Adam. Long-time no see." She spoke in a slow, sensual voice, "Where a ya goin in such a rush?"

"You. Naggai!" Young shouted in fear but no one came.

"Sorry Adam. But she's dead. Brave girl. Tried to stop me from getting in here. I think she really liked you."

Young felt sadness inside but kept a serious face, "What do you want?"

She smiled, "I need you Young. Keep the steroid on the streets and everything will go smoothly. You'll be richer than ever and my goals will be all the more closer to being complete."

"That drug will ruin me! If Saiyaman goes to the cops, I'll be put in jail! It's not worth it." Young looked down in shame, "It's over. We've lost."

She sighed as she blew out some more smoke, "Foolish mortal. You are right about one thing. It's over. For you."

Looking up, the man's eyes widened in fear and he dropped the bag and pulled out a gun, "Stay back! Stay back!" Three shots were fired, followed by the sound of a man screaming and the splashing of several pints of blood on the walls.

The woman looked over the city as she spoke calmly, "Be ready Gohan. Because soon, your life will become very interesting…"

* * *

**[Stop BGM]**

**A/N: What was really going on in HFIL? Will Videl discover Gohan's secret? Who is this new enemy and what are her goals? Will I answer any of my own questions?**

**Who knows? :P**

**Here are some things that need explaining. I've decided to use more of a homage to Dragon Ball Z and therefore am using the Japanese names for attacks. As such, explanations:**

***Makankōsappō= Special Beam Canon**

***** **Makousen-Ha= Light Grenade**

**Now for some Q&A:**

_**Q: Like all the music you put in, it really fits with scenes.**_

_**A: Thanks. I hope everyone is taking a listen.**_

_**Q:**_ _**Awesome chapter, at least Piccolo will get to have some fun Raditz wont stand a chance if he's only just gained the super saiyan ability (not saying that Piccolo wont let Raditz think he stands a chance cause he wouldn't go all out straight away). The chief wouldn't be complaining about the damage done if he knew what would of happened if Saiyaman hadn't stopped the crooks.**_

_**A: On the money with the fight. As for the chief, yeah, he's pretty ignorant **_

_**Q:**_ _**I really like this take on saiyaman! But, if the thugs power was about equal to nappas, the he'd have a power level of about 5000. Gohan wouldn't even need one percent of his full power to deal with him like that.**_

_**A:Thanks and sorry. Should've been more clear on him taking a second dose that put him at about fifty million-ish. But don't get me started now on power levels guys. I have a tier and reasons for why who is where on it. **_

_**Q:**_ _**Holy Geezus that was intense but awesome**_

_**A: Thanks. I hoped I kept it up with this fight.**_

_**Q:**_ _**I'm really digging this. Badass Gohan taking on everything without any fear but chichI scares him.**_

_**A: Let's all be honest. Whether it's Chi-Chi or not, we're all a little scared of our moms. Especially Gohan.**_

_**(This is technically from another chapter, but I don't care.) Q: Also it's great that you are building up to a big threat coming and not just doing the Saiyaman stuff.**_

_**A: Well, in a sense this is an AU fic so quite a few things will change. Saiyaman is here (at least I hope) a boss for a reason, and that reason lead to new events that affected everyone. But I think I'll save that for a surprise.**_

**Till next time review, fave or just follow, but remember to stay awesome ;) **


	6. The Mighty Demon

**A/N: Nothin much to say besides the fact that I'm still struggling with how this story will fit together :P. Ah well, I'm sure it will all work out.**

**Oh and before I forget, I discovered an embarrassing math mistake thanks to a reviewer. I've gone back and corrected it: The B.U.U. serum now multiplies strength by ten thousand times, making power levels a little higher than I thought they would be, but still plausible for the Dragon Ball series.**

**Anyways, this chapter we get to see a bit of what the humans have been up to…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All rights to songs suggested and other media go to their respected owners. Art goes to Lock On Buster o9.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Mighty Demon **

One month since V-Day

"It's the bottom of the ninth and the Central Snakes are beating the Break Bandits six to five! Hello I'm Rusty Griswold and this is Yellow City Sports!" Yelled the middle-aged news anchor into his microphone as he sat in his small viewing box above the stadium.

The stadium was filled with the noise of hundreds of fans screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs. The stands were a mixture of orange for the Snakes fans and blue for the Bandits fans. The Yellow City Dome was currently host to the Baseball National Championships and things were looking bad for the Bandits as it was the final inning and already had one out with the current batter already having two strikes.

"If you're just tuning in with us folks, things are tense. You can feel the pressure in the air with only two homeruns necessary to win the championships, the Bandits could steal this game with a single hit, but the Snakes' star pitcher isn't letting up. This is it folks. The pitcher winds up the ball… the batter is tightening his grip… the ball flies and! He's out! The crowd is in an uproar folks! With just one batter left, how can the Bandits hope to win this?"

Unknown to most, the Bandits had a special weapon up their sleeves. A secret weapon who was currently oblivious to the noise around him and asleep with a newspaper on his face as he snored.

"Yamcha!" Yelled the small, blue, talking, floating cat known as Puar, gaining the former bandit's attention and awakening him with a start.

"What is it Puar? I was having such a great dream." Said the warrior as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"You're up to bat! And things look bad!" Declared the worried cat.

"Yeah, yeah."

"What's wrong Yamcha? You should be happy! We've made it to the championships!" Said Puar happily as he floated around Yamcha with a smile.

"I know. It's just… even with the girls, fame, money and cars… it's not the same like the old days. I mean I haven't had a good fight for years. I don't even see why I train so much anymore." Yamcha said as he picked up a bat.

"Umm… Yamcha." Said the short baseball coach of the Bandits, "If it's not too much trouble could you, oh I don't know, get your sorry hide on that field and play ball!" Yelled the small man as he pulled the bandit up close and yelled into his face.

Yamcha sighed in return and walked out of the box and onto the field, greeted by the sound of cheering fans and the cool night air.

The blonde, long-haired, skinny pitcher had an enormous grin planted on his face and a sinister look in his eyes as he pulled his arm back for a hard throw.

Yamcha paid him no mind and looked off into the distance, bored, while he leaned on his bat angering the pitcher at how Yamcha wasn't taking him seriously. With all the pitcher's might, the ball was thrown and it soared through the air, seemingly disappearing due to its great speed.

The scarred Bandit merely yawned and swung the bat without even looking, a deafening crack originating as the baseball hit metal and went high into the sky and out of sight, only a small twinkle of light in its wake. Hundreds gawked at the spectacle and their mouths went to the floor as the world's greatest homerun was scored.

Yamcha just sighed, not caring for the praise. The former bandit suddenly dropped his bat as he felt a dark presence. Yamcha wasn't sure what it was, or how powerful, but he could sense its darkness. The warrior had never felt this kind of evil before. It seemed to ooze into his very being and violate him to the core.

Without a second thought the bandit shed his baseball gear, revealing his Turtle School gi, and took off into the sky, stunning the millions viewing even further.

"Well, um… ladies and gentlemen it appears as though Yamcha has some urgent matters to attend to but has at least managed to buy his team five more innings and the coach a heart attack. Will it be enough? Stay tuned to find out. Now a message from our sponsors: Young Enterprises." Said Rusty and the picture changed to that of a new sports drink.

* * *

Meanwhile in a department store on the other side of the world was a most peculiar situation: A short, almost bald monk looking through various brands of sports drinks for his pregnant, cyborg wife.

Krillin was greatly confused at why 18 wanted a specific kind, but chose not to question a woman who had enough power to destroy a planet with little effort and was now crankier than ever.

The five foot tall fighter stood in front of a fridge with tens of different brands of the same looking drinks in front of him, some fuzz visible on his head evidence of his hair growing back and wearing a red shirt and light brown pants.

"Now, let's see here… she wanted what again? Darn it! This all looks the same! Not one stands out from the other!" Complained Krillin out loud and he threw his list of groceries on the ground and began to stomp on it. This little fit was followed by a long sigh.

"I hate this. I used to be a warrior for crying out loud, now all I do is have some spars with Yamcha and Tien and go and run errands. I miss the old days. Then again, I suppose this is better than a fight to the death. But still, where's a bad guy willing to destroy the planet when you need one? I'd give him what for!" The human then began to do some fast punches and kicks in the air, showing off to himself.

As luck would have it, one leg was performing a kick as the store was suddenly rocked by what felt like an explosion, knocking the monk on his rear. Rubbing his behind, Krillin smiled sheepishly and said, "I bet that was nothing. Probably just a meteor."

The warrior was proven wrong when he felt the dark energy Yamcha too had sensed, which was followed by another loud sigh, "Me and my big mouth. Sometimes I consider just never talking again. Then again, who would say all my awesome one-liners?" Krillin asked rhetorically, stood up and dashed out the store to see what the cause of the ruckus was.

* * *

Far away in a land with many mountains and columns of brown rock, much like where Goku and Vegeta had first fought, two warriors sparred faster than the eye could see. The area was rocked by explosions of power and shockwaves from attacks hitting their mark.

The session ended abruptly when Tien ceased blocking attacks, took the offensive and hit Chiaoutzu firmly on the lack of his nose, sending his small friend a good distance away and making him skid on the ground twice before stopping, unmoving.

Tien was relieved however and smirked when Chiaoutzu got back up groggily, "Not bad. You've gotten much better since we started training again, but I think we should give it a break for today."

The former Shen student frowned however when his friend got into a fighting stance, "Come on Tien, I can last way longer than that. How am I ever gonna get better if you don't push me?"

Chiaoutzu had a point, but the triclops could never bring himself to harm his friend in even a regular spar, "Listen Chiaoutzu, why don't you rather go train with Piccolo. I think you'll get the results you're looking for from him. I've taught you all I can."

"No way! Last time all Piccolo told me to do was meditate for five hours and wouldn't even spar with me! Fight me properly!" Complained the child-like warrior, making Tien groan.

"Fine, but remember, you asked for it." The human returned to a fighting stance but suddenly stopped when he too felt that monstrous energy.

"T-Tien what is that? It's unlike anything I've ever felt." Stuttered Chiaoutzu as he floated closer to his friend and teacher.

"I… don't know. But whatever it is, it's strong enough to cause some trouble. Chiaoutzu, stay here. I'm going to check it out." Ordered Tien as he began to take off.

"But!" Started his friend, but was cut off when Tien gave a strong glare.

The warrior then increased his speed and took off in the direction of the evil energy, hoping he wouldn't be too late to stop whatever was there.

* * *

Krillin ran out the store and saw a large, smoking whole in the ground, making it look like a meteorite had indeed struck. Small groups began to gather and even those who could not sense energy could feel something off about the area.

Small numbers of police officers came in and attempted to disperse the crowds and convince them there was nothing of interest. They were proven wrong as the ground again rumbled, albeit this time slightly less violent.

A large hand came from the crater and grabbed onto the sidewalk, making most flee in panic, leaving Krillin alone to face whatever it was.

Another hand came out on the opposite side and the creature lifted itself out of its hole revealing his massive form. Standing at what appeared to be nine feet in height, the beast was covered in small spikes over his light purple skin. He revealed large fangs as teeth and wore a black tunic and sandals, leaving his overly muscular torso bare and revealing several large scars. The behemoth's hair was long and green, showing two small horns on his forehead and his thin face seemed to be made of porcelain with bones visible and kept a serious look in his shining, yellow eyes.

"Where is the Demi-Saiyan? I, the Great Shokubutsu*, wish to begin the fight for the ages!" The monster floated out of his crater and turned his head to Krillin, "You! Small one! Your power is greater than most here, surely you must know where my opponent is?"

Krillin gulped slightly. It wasn't that Shokubutsu's power was all that grand, he just didn't like having the attention of such a large figure, "Well, um I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific. You see there are three Demi-Saiyans on this planet, and not to be rude, but I don't think you'd be much of a challenge to them."

The villain looked at Krillin blankly for a few moments before bursting out into laughter, "Ha! Ha! Ha! You make me laugh little man! I suppose you have not heard of my great power due to my death many eons ago, allow me to enlighten you! Ahem." Taking a deep breath, Shokubutsu stood on top of a building and acted out his tale as if it were a play.

"Many planetary rotations ago, I was the most feared being in all the galaxies! I was the destroyer of worlds and the conqueror of empires! My name was feared throughout twenty systems and all shook in my presence!

"But alas, my power was so great, it gained the attention of the Kais themselves! It was a battle for the ages! Even though I put up a good fight, in the end my fate was decided and I was sent to the underworld!" The behemoth then bowed his head and kneeled as if he had told the world's most tragic tale.

'Great, a Hercule from space.' Mused Krillin, but he thought it best to find out why the monster was here, "Um, that was great and all, but why do you want to kill… the Demi-Saiyan?" The monk felt awkward saying those words but at least he was now more comfortable with the monster's presence.

Shokubutsu meanwhile stood up straight and floated back down to the ground and staring down at Krillin, "Let's just say it's a way at new life and even more power than I have now. But I have wasted enough time, where is my opponent? He is the age of sixteen Earth years and does many acts of heroism while wearing a disguise."

"Oh! I know who you mean! Sorry, but he's at school right now. And I think he has quite enough on his plate at the moment, so I'm afraid I can't let you go after him." Krillin then entered the Turtle School fighting stance and prepared for battle, "But I'd be more than willing to give you a fight!" This earned another laugh from Shokubutsu.

"You are funny small one! For this, I shall let you live! Indeed you do have power, but not as great as mine! Though I could use a warm-up. Come then, let us fight!"

Looking around quickly, the hulking giant thought of an issue, "Ah, but there are too many buildings here. Never did fight well in crowded areas. Allow me to take care of that." Without another word, the behemoth snapped two fingers, unleashing a gigantic, bright explosion that engulfed the entire city, turning everything and everyone but him and Krillin to ash.

The monk meanwhile wished he had been quicker. Krillin had felt the energy move from Shokubutsu's centre to his fingertips and knew what would happen next, but was too slow to stop him, and could only cross his arms in front of him and close his eyes as the devastation occurred around him, feeling each life force extinguished one by one.

Krillin opened his eyes but this time they were filled with anger and not amusement, seeing the monster in front of him with an evil grin and chuckling slightly, "What? You never expected me to be a nice ruler? Or did you… umm…?"

"Name's Krillin. A.K.A the guy who's about to make you pay! You animal!" With a war cry, Krillin jumped forward and powered up simultaneously, rocketing forward and catching the behemoth off guard as he charged head-first into his gut, making Shokubutsu cough up some spit.

Staggering back and holding his stomach, the monster glared at Krillin in thought as the monk hopped in place in a battle stance, 'How could he hide that much power from me? No matter. I should still be able to beat him no problem with my secret technique. On second thought, I'll rather save that for Saiyaman. This one shouldn't be too hard to kill.'

The warriors faced off against each other for a few moments as a small wind blew by. Without warning the two launched at each other and began their fight.

**[BGM: Battle Lines by Disciple]**

Shokubutsu also decided to increase his power midflight and the two connected fifty feet above the ground, creating gigantic waves of energy as each blow connected. The behemoth launched a low kick which Krillin nimbly dodged by turning to the side and he capitalized by pushing down on the leg to propel a punch into the monster's face.

The undead space pirate retaliated with a knee to the stomach which was followed by a haymaker to the back, sending the monk down to the ground. Krillin however righted himself inches off the Earth and turned up, firing a sudden Kamehameha.

The attack narrowly missed its mark with Shokubutsu phasing out of sight momentarily and reappearing on the ground to land a massive punch on Krillin's face, sending the monk backwards where the monster appeared behind him and knocked him up with a quick kick.

Krillin went higher and higher, seemingly limp until the monster appeared in front of him, giving the monk a chance to fire a golden blast of energy. Krillin then capitalized on his move with a punch to the face followed by a volley of energy blasts.

The dust cleared to reveal Shokubutsu with burnt crossed arms. The monster growled and flew at blinding speed, landing a blinding punch to the stomach. This attack was then continued as the pirate kept his hand there and charged a red ball of energy which suddenly exploded, throwing Krillin back.

Skidding on the ground till he came to a stop near the near the beach, Krillin realized he needed to get in a better position as this fight was going nowhere fast. The monk had little time to think as Shokubutsu had gone underground and suddenly sprang out to deliver a hard punch to Krillin's jaw.

As Krillin flew up, he felt the sun burn his eyes and got an idea. Stopping and turning around mid-flight, the monk saw his opponent coming up at him with an angry scowl. Krillin quickly pointed two fingers at his forehead, closed his eyes and yelled, "Taiyo ken*!" The area suddenly became encompassed with the light of three nuclear explosions going off simultaneously.

The purple overlord blocked his burning eyes as everything became white to him. After a few seconds, the pain subsided and he blinked away the light. The behemoth then heard a strange buzzing noise and turned in time to see a yellow disc of energy heading for his neck.

Ducking at the last second, the monster managed to avoid major injury at the cost of one of his horns, "Why you little imp! I will hang you by your entrails for this!" Declared the monster as Krillin huffed. That Ki-Enzan* had taken up most of his energy.

"Darn it. I was sure that would work, and I'm pretty sure that the same techniques won't work on him again." Said the tired warrior to himself. Krillin stopped his monologue when he saw his enemy charging for him.

They again entered an exchange of blows, yet this time Krillin was far more on the defensive, not wanting to waste any more energy on risky attacks, "What's wrong Krillin? Tired already? Such a shame, cause I was just warming up!" With a yell of effort, Shokubutsu released a large wave of ki from his body, sending Krillin away yet again.

The onslaught continued as the monster flew after him and brutalized his opponent with cheap shots, continuously phasing out of sight and reappearing behind Krillin to deliver destructive blows.

The space pirate charged a ball of red ki in his hand and flew full speed after his opponent, continuously pouring more power into his attack. At the last moment, the ki ball was fired and filled with enough energy to kill or at the very least fatally injure the small hero.

Inches away from touching the monk however, the attack was knocked away by a golden blast of energy, narrowly saving the monk's life.

**[Stop BGM]**

The behemoth turned to see none other than Tienshinhan floating in the air with his hands making a triangle directly at him, "Who are you? This is a private fight!" Declared the oaf in anger at having his kill stopped.

The floating warrior responded by yelling, "Kikōhō*!" Releasing a gigantic wave of golden energy onto Shokubutsu, knocking him down to the ground and creating a square crater.

Tien capitalized on this by going after the monster. Said being sprang out of his hole with rage and the two powers collided midair, releasing yet another cascade of shockwaves.

A distance away at the edge of the crater that was once a city, Yamcha laid down his comrade on a path of burnt grass and opened his mouth to enter a well-known bean he had kept for emergencies.

The monk swallowed the magical vegetable and felt its mystical properties work their way through his system, healing his wounds and replenishing his energy reserves. Slowly fluttering his eyes open, Krillin was surprised to see who his savior was, "Yamcha?"

"Hey dude! Long-time no see huh?" The scarred warrior replied as Krillin sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah. Seems the only time we get together is when there's a threat to the planet." The two laughed a little but turned their heads to see Tien starting to struggle in the fight.

"What's his story?" Asked Yamcha standing up, raising his power and putting on his war face.

"He's like Hercule from space mixed in with a little Ginyu. His power isn't all that grand, but he's as tricky as a conman in a fight."

"Well then, this should be interesting. Haven't had a good fight for a while." Without another word, the two Turtle School pupils shot off the ground and right at the fight.

Focusing on blocking a hard kick from Tien, Shokubutsu didn't sense the other two and as punishment received a hard fist into his face, courtesy of Yamcha. The monster was flung away spinning as a result, only to be greeted by a hard kick to the stomach from Krillin, sending him up where Tien capitalized on the advantage by appearing above Shokubutsu and firing a one-handed blast of golden ki, forcing the monster back down to the ground with a giant explosion.

"Hey guys, thanks for the save!" Greeted the three-eyed warrior with a smirk.

"Think nothin of it!" Responded Yamcha and Krillin settled for a thumbs-up.

The three turned their attention back to the fight when Shokubutsu roared, flaring his power and sporting a new burn on his back, "You! Worms! Will Die!" He refused to stand for letting these mere mortals defeat him!

The behemoth flew at blinding speed towards the three warriors who were all ready in their fighting stances.

**[BGM: Drag You Down by Finger Eleven]**

A red blast sent at Yamcha who did a backflip in the sky to dodge, with Tien moving under the giant to land an upward kick on Shokubutsu's chin and Krillin ramming his shoulder into the monster's back sending him forward into Yamcha's fist that flipped him over.

Tien landed a knee to the spine, resulting in a crunching noise. Krillin managed to grab the foot of the monster's right leg and promptly spun around to throw him directly into a clothesline from Yamcha.

The next thing the monster knew he took a blast right to the head and turned to see Krillin waving at him. Enraged, he neglected his two other opponents who flew right at his back and landed a double-haymaker on his back, sending him down where Krillin landed a good punch to the face.

The three warriors then rushed him again, working in complete sync and seemingly having thought out each step, never missing a beat.

Shaking off the pain, the behemoth grabbed the heads of Yamcha and Krillin as they came to attack and smashed them together, then turned around to back hand a blast from Tien and returned with a red ball of energy that hit its mark with a large explosion, "What's wrong? You were all doing so well before! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Focusing more on his laugh than the battle, Shokubutsu neglected Krillin as he charged up a Kamehameha Wave. Only hearing the chant at the last second, the monster only jumped out of the way by mere inches, but never saw Yamcha coming at him with his signature technique: the Rōgafūfūken*.

Shokubutsu felt as if a wolf was biting him as Yamcha's hands and fingers were placed on several pressure points going up on his arm and finished with a double palm strike to the face. But the pain didn't stop there as Krillin had kept control of his blast and the Turtle Destruction Wave turned around to blast Shokubutsu in the stomach.

Everything became a blur to him as the three fighters converged on him at once and punches and were thrown about faster than the eye could see. First a punch to the face, then a kick to the leg, then an elbow to the groin, then a knee to the arm and so on as the attacks came on after the other in random positions. All the once legendary space pirate could do was float there like a sack of potatoes as his body was battered and bruised by three mere humans.

Soon, said three let up on the physical blow and flew back in a line, dealing a finishing blow in the form of three simultaneous different colored blasts at twenty feet away. Tien, Krillin and Yamcha each respectively shouted in unison:

"Dodonpa!"

"Kamehameha!"

"Sōkidan*!"

The three attacks hit their mark in a blinding flash of light, creating tidal waves and small hurricanes nearby, signifying the end of Shokubutsu.

**[Stop BGM]**

"Well, that was easy." Declared Tien.

"Yeah, but there's no way he could take all three of us on at once." Spoke Yamcha as he stretched.

"Yeah. After all, his power was only just below mine and his technique was a little sloppy. Only reason he was so hard to beat was his stamina. Oh well. He's dead for good now, so I guess we should get the Dragon Balls and wish this city and its people back." Krillin said as he went into a relaxed state.

This was a bad move on all their parts. Shokubutsu suddenly burst from his crater yet again. Both his horns gone now, sporting many burn wounds and seemingly uncountable bruises. How? How could they have done this to him? He was stronger, he was sure of that. Now they had pushed him to use his technique reserved for a legendary battle, "You thought I was beaten?! No! Far from it! You will all die! I will rip out your spines and split your skulls you fools for I am the demon space pirate Shokubutsu! None are greater than me!"

The three would've been scared if the monster's energy had not been cut in half, but how wrong they were to underestimate him.

"Shove a sock in it numbskull! There's no way you'll ever beat all three of us!" Declared the ever overconfident Yamcha who had practically begged the universe to prove him wrong.

And prove him wrong it did. Taking a crouching stance, the behemoth began to growl and his power level skyrocketed, shocking the three warriors. His muscles bulged, growing larger and larger. His bones jolted as he grew taller and taller. The ground buckled under his power, the oceans filled with destructive waves and a storm began to brew overhead.. His skin turned a vile blood red color and his wounds disappeared.

His hair turned a repulsive green and finally his horns slowly inched their way out again, now sharper and taller than ever with two smaller horns behind them. All this, coupled with his now glowing yellow eyes, made the pirate look like a true creature of the underworld.

"Are you ready to die?" The monster asked in an even deeper voice, not even turning his head as the ground still shook around him.

* * *

**[BGM: Babidi Casts A Spell Theme]**

In a different dimension, deep in the crevices of HFIL's Alfa Quadrant was a cave belonging to two wizards. The short, yellow creatures looked into a large cauldron as a large, wooden spoon stirred a green broth on its own, relaying the events on Earth.

"Fool. Using up all his energy in one fight." Spoke the long dead wizard Bibidi, the only main difference in appearance between him and the other being a black cover he wore on his elongated head with a white, sinister "M" on it.

"Father, why did we send him in the first place? Many other warriors could have easily done the job." Declared Bibidi, and received a hard slap on the head from his father.

"Stupid brat! We're testing their power! Clearly they are much stronger than what we thought. For some reason they continued to train. Somehow the future has changed…" The elder wizard stroked his chin in contemplation as Babidi stood back up, sniveling.

"For-forgive me father."

"Hm. You should be thanking me. I'm teaching you to hold your tongue. If _she _were here, you would be dead by now…"

"Yes, father." Responded Bibidi and the two floated back to the cauldron to see how events would unfold.

* * *

The monster merely stood there with his arms crossed, biding his time and waiting for them to attack. The heroes in the air however were very reluctant to go in and fight the undead monster, and with good reason considering his power level had now gone far above theirs.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Asked Yamcha, sweating profusely and ready to most likely receive a beating in a few moments.

"We do what we did before: hit him at once and with everything we've got." Tien spoke, taking lead of the group.

"Well to be fair, a few moments ago, he wasn't that strong." Krillin said with fear in his voice and shaking uncontrollably.

"Stop it you two!" Yelled Tien, making the two other warriors look at him confused, "Haven't you noticed? No one is coming to help. Not Gohan, not Piccolo, not Vegeta, not anyone. Do you know why?" Tien paused a moment to let them think, "It's because they have faith in us. We've been training for a reason, and it was **not **to float here like cowards. It was so that we could protect the Earth and her people from someone like him. Now, let's go down there and get him!"

With a war cry, the triclops flew ahead blindly with a fist reared back. Krillin and Yamcha looked at one another confused, "We're totally gonna lose right?" Asked the scar-faced bandit.

"Probably, but at least we can say we tried." Responded his short friend.

"It's been nice knowing ya Krillin."

"Same here."

Without another word, the two warriors sprang after Tien.

**[Change BGM: To Glory by Two Steps From Hell]**

Shokubutsu blocked a punch from Tien with his forearm then turned his head to fire a blast of energy from his mouth, hitting a surprised Krillin and Yamcha. Keeping the advantage, the monster grabbed Tien's head and slammed it into the ground repeatedly.

Krillin and Yamcha, now badly burnt, appeared to aid their friend but weren't expecting a bruised Tien to be thrown at them and got hit with the very person they were trying to save and flung back a ways.

Standing back up, they barely had time to dodge an energy blast. The trio found themselves in trouble when Shokubutsu grunted in pain and two new arms burst from his sides, covered in purple blood. The four arms each charged up a ball of red energy and the demon smiled happily before throwing ball after ball, making the area dark red in color as the demon's energy encompassed the area.

The three humans were forced to jump everywhere. They went up, moved to the left, ducked to the right and sped down as fast as they could, but it was all for naught as each was eventually hit by at least one blast and then found themselves being blasted by an uncountable number more.

Shokubutsu ceased his blasting to look at the damage. The dust slowly cleared to reveal the three warriors with torn clothes and burnt skin, steely looks in their eyes as they got back up groggily.

Surprisingly, it was Krillin to jump into the fight first. A trail of dust was left behind in the monk's wake as he flew with a fist reared back. Shokubutsu again raised his arm to block, but when the attack connected however, Krillin used his size to his advantage and summersaulted over the arm to deliver a kick to the face.

Stumbling back, the beast was met with an energy blast from behind courtesy of Yamcha, but saw Tien's kick coming and caught him by the leg, using the warrior to bat away his other two friends. Tien however managed to get free and hit him with a Kikōhō up close, making the monster lose his grip and throwing him several hundred feet back.

The brute however managed to plant his feet in the ground in time to back hand a blast from Yamcha. Shokubutsu then appeared in front of the bandit and hit him hard in the stomach with a fist, sending the warrior into the sky.

Before the monster could capitalize Krillin made a wild throw with another Ki-Enzan, albeit much less energy than the first one of that day. Not knowing this, Shokubutsu made an unnecessary dodge to the side allowing Tien to land a kick to the face.

Yamcha meanwhile came back full force, using the force of his speed to add some power to his punch which landed squarely on the monster's face. Shokubutsu was thrown high into the air as Yamcha grabbed his fist in pain.

"Man! What's up with this guy? It's like punching a furnace!" Declared the bandit, holding his now red hand.

Looking up, he saw the demon land on the ground, which cracked the Earth underneath him, and seem to radiate a red glow of heat off his skin. Shokubutsu retracted his extra arms and said calmly, "Well done young ones. You have pushed me to use my full power and a few special techniques. But this is where the odds again shift in my favor, and it will be the last time as this fight ends now! Heat Barrier!" With those words, Shokubutsu stuck his arms out to the side and a red, spherical energy field with various symbols appeared around the monster, the barrier itself quickly melting the ground beneath it.

"Look out guys! That thing will melt us if we get too close!" Warned the ever vigilant Tien as Shokubutsu flew at them, looking like a dark red speeding bullet. It seemed as though the brute's speed had increased tremendously as a result of his now more aerodynamic outer layer.

The trio decided to split up in hopes of somehow losing the monster, but it seemed fruitless as Shokubutsu was always one step ahead of them, seemingly popping up out of nowhere and stopping them dead in their tracks. At one point the beast came close enough to Krillin that his shirt actually caught fire and caused him to have to fan the flames and fly at the same time.

Eventually the space pirate decided that he played around long enough and chose a target: Yamcha. The scarred Bandit had not time to dodge as he was looking around him when Shokubutsu appeared directly in front of him, resulting in the human bashing right into the shield.

Yamcha was thrown back hard, his body on fire and screaming in pain. His allies got their in just enough time to douse the flames with a burst of ki energy, only to see their friend on the brink of unconsciousness. They then heard the heavy steps of the fifteen foot tall demon lurking towards them, his shield melting everything around him.

Krillin looked on in anger as his enemy approached, "You… you monster! Take this!" The former monk entered a familiar stance and began the famous chant as a small, blue ball of ki formed in his hands, "Ka… me… ha… me…. HA!" Krillin poured all of his remaining power into the blast in the hopes of finally taking down this foe.

His hopes were dashed when the shield merely swallowed his energy like it was nothing and the brute continued his path forward. Krillin meanwhile fell onto his hands and knees in fatigue, having nothing to spare.

"Well done to you all. But now come your deaths. Such a shame really. You would have made wonderful enforcers, but I cannot allow you to live for challenging my rule. Farewell." The monster raised his hand to finish it but Tien appeared to have something to say.

"You're no king! Not even a warrior! Why don't you lower that barrier and take me on? Just you and me."

The monster laughed in response. Shokubutsu said nothing as he lowered his shield and motioned with his hand in the universal hand sign that said, "Come on."

'I'll only have one shot at this. I don't really know how to control the Kaioken but I think I've practiced with it enough to make this work… I hope.' Though Tien as he prepared to make an all or nothing move.

'The fool actually thinks I'll fight him? I've learnt not to underestimate them. The second he moves, my barrier will return and he'll be on a collision course with me no matter what.' The demon smiled as he prepared himself for anything. Anything except of course for what happened next.

"Dodonpa!" Yelled a high voice in the distance and the next thing Shokubutsu knew there was a massive burning pain on his back like twenty suns, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled the monster and turned to see an out of breath Chiaoutzu in midair with his finger extended and yelling, "Now Tien! Get him!"

The other one! Turning to see his other opponent now mere feet from him, it would be far too late to activate the shield. But at least he could still guard.

"Kaioken!"

"Kaio-wha" were the last words Shokubutsu would ever speak in the mortal realm as a sickening snap was heard in his neck.

**[Stop BGM]**

The gigantic body went limp. Slumping first to his knees then falling flat onto his face, the behemoth would never again scourge the living realm.

Tien collapsed next to his friends and smiled. Then Krillin chuckled. Then Yamcha laughed. Soon the trio were all laughing heartily over their victory and Chiaoutzu soon floated over, but settled for a few giggles.

"Here guys! I stopped by Korin on the way here just in case!" Revealing a bag full of Senzu beans the three other humans became even happier with the presence of their small friend who now seemed a little sad. When questioned about it the small one answered somberly, "Well, you told me not to come after you. I disobeyed you're trust."

"Chiaoutzu, I've never been more proud." Tien declared, "If it weren't for you, we probably would've been dead. Plus, you showed some real initiative which is what you've been lacking. I think now we can train a bit harder."

Chiaoutzu smiled broadly at the prospect as each of them ate their bean, including the pale human himself as he had used up all his energy in that last attack.

"Speaking of training, when did you learn the Kaioken Tien?" Asked the ever intrigued Yamcha.

"I try to dabble in anything I can." Vaguely explained the triclops but Yamcha decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and question the technique that had helped save his life.

"What I want to know is how that guy supposedly came back from the dead." Declared Krillin, yet when they all looked, the body was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Holy cow that was longer than I expected! This is my longest chapter ever! But I guess you guys deserve it for being so patient.**

**Now, explanations:**

**Shokubutsu: Japanese for plant (in keeping with Akira Toriyama's puns for name Saiyan names)**

**Taiyo ken: Solar Flare**

**Ki-Enzan: Destrcuto-Disc**

**Kikōhō: Tri-Beam**

**Rōgafūfūken: Wolf Fang Fist**

**Dodonpa: Dodon Ray**

**Sōkidan: Spirit Ball**

**I think that's all of them for here.**

**Q&A**

**Q:** **Wondering who this new villain is who obviously has her sights set on Gohan and what's happening in HFIL and is it tied with what's about to start happening around Gohan.**

_**A: Who is this villain? Well *spoiler* *spoiler* *spoiler* *spoiler* . And yes the villain is connected with what's happening.**_

**Q:Very good i really like a more serious Gohan. Although its a little extreme with his attitude mabye spending to much time with Vegeta?**

_**A: Yes Gohan is quite serious. But it is all quite understandable when I explain what changed this universe to the others…**_

**Q:** **Saiyaman kinda reminds me of Batman in a way of being a total badass but this is a cool fic and the stuff going on in Hell and on earth are connected definitely probably to the chick who killed young.**

_**A: Yeah. I have to star watching out for too much Batman or else this will be more comics than anime/ manga.**_

**Well, that's all for now!**

**Till next time, fave, follow, review but above all live life! :P**


	7. What occurs in the shadows

**A/N: Haven't updated this in a while… so I thought I might do it now!**

**Looking back, this has really become more comic book than DBZ, but I think it works somehow… at least I hope it does.**

**(A little tidbit here if you're having trouble imagining Young: He's basically Jordan Pryce from Batman Beyond. Don't look at me like that! Villains are hard to come up with :P)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Rights for all music suggested goes to its respected owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**What occurs in the shadows…**

One month and one week since V-Day.

High above the ground in the Sacred Land of Korin was the top of the tower of mystical cat's private building very early in the morning, with the sun just coming up over the mountains.

Said being was currently going about his daily business, watering plants, with no care in the world. Yes it had been some time since he had last gotten a visit, why the last time that happened was during the incident with Chi-Chi!

Since then, even Yajirobe had decided it was time to move out and see the world while he was still alive, but the samurai would still visit every now and then so that the cat would remain sane.

But it wasn't the same. Korin's role of "all powerful, supreme warrior" had been left in the dust ever since Goku was eighteen and he now only served as a source of medicine, but it was better than nothing.

Korin sighed as he watered a particularly high (for his height) pot of Senzu Beans, "Still. I wish something would happen, I don't care what."

"Hey Korin!" Greeted a monstrous voice, resulting in the small, yet powerful, being almost dropping his watering can as he screamed in fright and turned around, only to scream again at the horrific mask. The visitor scratched his head in confusion at the cat's attitude but was soon told why by the creature himself when Korin finally sensed who it was.

"Damn it Gohan! You almost gave me a heart attack! Why are you sneaking up on me with that mask? I could've died! And why are wearing that mask!" Yelled the infuriated healer and the demi-Saiyan finally understood the master's reason for anger.

"My bad Korin." Gohan apologized and deactivated the costume so as to avoid scaring Korin further, "Sometimes I forget that I have it on, and I thought you sensed it was me is all."

"Yeah, well my senses aren't as great as they used to be ya know." The cat responded blushing and turned his watering can into the wooden staff much too tall for him he always used which created a small puff of smoke, "So, what brings you here? Let me guess, you need more beans for another sparring session with Vegeta?" The elder produced a bag of the magical vegetables which the Saiyan took with much gratefulness.

"Thanks Korin, but that's not actually why I came here." The martial arts master became intrigued as Gohan retrieved something from his pocket and placed it in Korin's hand: It was a small, glass vial with a strange black ooze inside, "Apparently it's called B.U.U. It enhances strength, speed, size and knowledge of fighting dramatically. The effects seem to be temporary, but I have no idea what it is and you're the only one I could think of who has any knowledge of this… well the only one I can fly to anyway."

The elder nodded in understanding, "Hmm… very interesting. It feels almost alive, hmm…" Korin observed the vial a few moments before deciding to sense it out properly. The result however was unexpected as a small bolt of black lightning struck Korin in the head, sending the cat backwards on his back as the vial dropped to the ground.

Gohan forget about the B.U.U. and rushed over to the martial arts master yelling, "Master Korin! Are you okay?" The Saiyan helped the cat sit up as the latter rubbed his head in pain while sitting up slowly.

"Whatever the hell that is, it doesn't seem to like me." Korin was sweating profusely as he tried to rid himself of the horrific images flashing through his mind. Finally standing up, the master walked over to the vial and probed it with the end of his cane, "Gohan, I don't know what you've gotten yourself into, but I can tell you this: the substance in there is not from this dimension. It's pure evil Gohan, right from the very bowels of HFIL."

The Saiyan nodded in understanding, "So what should I do with it?"

"Leave it here. I'll contact Yajirobe and tell him to pick up some things in a temple he's nearby. It's an old vault of mine I only keep my most sensitive equipment in and it will help me figure what exactly this is and where it came from and maybe even a way to find any more of it."

"Understood. Thanks for your help Korin." Gohan moved towards the edge of the small room and hopped onto the rail and stood there a few seconds before asking, "What should I do if I find any more of it?"

Without hesitation Korin responded seriously, "Destroy it. Make sure not one molecule of it remains." Without looking back, Gohan nodded and took off towards school.

The martial arts master then turned around and continued to water his plants while muttering talk about learning to keep his damn mouth shut for once.

* * *

Normally school trips would have bored Gohan to no end, but after fighting crime for a while, the teen needed some normal in his life. In fact, the Saiyan was so excited he hadn't noticed he was squeezing the seat in front of him, which contained Sharpener, while letting a small portion of his ki through, crushing the seat and almost lifting it up.

"Whoa, calm down there Gohan! It's just a field trip." Declared Erasa from the seat behind him upon seeing the way he was tensed up.

"Huh? Oh sorry. It's just that you don't really get to see Young Enterprises Headquarters, and see the guy himself! I mean, how did the school arrange this?" The Saiyan asked, bewildered at how a local high school could get billionaires to meet their pupils... even if the man had questionable after hour activities.

"It's just some publicity stunt that he's pulling to sell his new sports drink. He's no philanthropist or anything, just some bozo looking to make a few more million." Complained Videl from the seat across Gohan while looking at the large buildings outside through her window.

"Yeah, but I bet brains wants to scan it or something so he can write a paper about it." Sharpener practically yelled as he lazily sat on his seat and laughed at his own joke. Though karma paid him back as the driver announced their arrival and upon the bus's halt the jock's seat gave way thanks to Gohan having loosened it and Sharpener and his seat were sent onto a pile on the floor, eliciting laughter from the other students.

A usual tour of the gigantic building was given by a female scientist, explaining tons of science mumbo jumbo about how the formula would increase health, muscle size and height, fitness and pretty much everything from a single drink. The explanations were so advanced that the aforementioned science mumbo jumbo left even the teachers confused, even Gohan!

But that was just it: The formulas made no sense and while the female made it sound like all the chemicals and reactions were in order and it all produced said results, Gohan knew from reading many a science books at the mere age of four and older, that those were just random chemicals thrown together that would pretty much only produce a concoction that would kill you or at least result in the world's worst case of diarrhea.

The warrior however shrugged it aside as they were all gathered into a large, white meeting room with many tables and gigantic windows with a view of the city. The students all gaped at the expensive cloth on the tables and the various expensive chairs and utensils.

"Woah! For a 'bozo' he sure has nice stuff! Wouldn't you agree Videl?" Erasa said as she shot her friend a knowing smile.

"Yeah, yeah. He has fancy stuff. So do I." The female fighter responded while crossing her arms, secretly admitting that this stuff was actually way better than anything she had.

"Only the finest things life satisfy me my dear, but I understand why you would think me a, bozo was it?" A snarky voice said behind Videl, making her jump as Young walked up to her, "Though, I think that might qualify me as a bozo wouldn't it." Adam said jokingly.

"I-I didn't mean it. I've just been having some bad luck lately and…" Videl tried to excuse herself but was interrupted.

"Oh yes I've seen on television: Saiyaman right. Though I think he might have a soft spot for you." The billionaire teased.

"You know what, I think I like this guy!" Sharpener declared, putting an arm around the tycoon, "He's rich, famous and he gives back! Not to mention I hear he's one with the lady's." Young merely stood there with a half scowl, trying to hide his disgust at having the sweaty jock on him.

Gohan was however bewildered by the fact all the students and faculty were still dispersed, looking at the tables and examining the various glasses of the sports drink that had been laid out for consumption, all a different flavor of fruit, vegetable or any other food and not noticing the billionaire right next to them.

"Mr. Young, I'm part of the school paper and just wanted to know, why are you selling all your drinks that help so many people for almost free?" The always charming Erasa said as she shoved a recording device in Young's face, yet the human remained unfazed and answered her without missing a beat.

"Simple really: I have access to so many funds and resources, so I thought I would use them to help the planet. One man can only receive so much profit before he feels he has a moral obligation to give back as much as possible, and this is my way of giving back: healthier living for all."

"But what about all the exploits of Young Enterprises in the past like the pollution, war and genocide scandals? Why change now?" The small female inquired in true reporter fashion, but the billionaire was still unfazed and Sharpener now decided to get off as his arm was starting to feel strange.

"Truly I am sorry for what has happened in the past, but all of that happened without my consent, only some greedy board members trying to make some money. But even if it wasn't my fault I want to rectify the mistakes that were made, through aid for the people involved and good health to all. Although I do believe that once what I am doing now has occurred, the past will be forgotten, as it always should." Erasa saw that she was going to get nothing juicy or concrete out of the businessman so she decided to move onto other important looking folk.

What was strange however was that on the last part of the interview, at the very end of his sentence, Young smirked knowingly right at Gohan.

Deciding to find out what this was about, the Saiyan walked up to the billionaire and looked him dead in the eye while standing fairly close, "Well sometimes the past is hard to forget, when big events happen. With all due respect to you of course."

"Well, young man by hanging onto the past, you'll be weighed down and never be able to see the future." Young responded with a smirk, Videl looking on at their exchange confused.

"But if you let go of the past to move into the future, you'll never be able to live in the present and act on what's happening now. Sometimes being weighed down is a good thing." The Saiyan returned with his own smirk.

"Touché Mr. …."

"Son. Son Gohan. Nice to meet you." The two shook hands, but what the warrior noticed was that Young's grip was firm… a little too firm for the average human. Deciding to test something, Gohan increased the strength of his grip, and Young did in turn. This went on for several moments as the two simply smiled at each other while increasing the amount of ki they let out.

The lights in the room began to flicker and the crockery shook as the two were now nearing the power of Captain Ginyu, yet they didn't notice the stares as the world around the two became dark as each tried to pry the mind of the other, but found several psychic blocks in place.

When push came to shove, it was Gohan who decided to end their mini-battle, retracting his hand and flexing it to remove the pain, "Quite the grip you have there Mr. Young. I daresay you could strangle an ox with that."

The human chuckled as a response and the scene returned to normal as both suppressed their power again, "Same to you Mr. Son. But all my thanks for my health and fitness goes to Young's Power Drink: A bottle a day, keeps fatigue away." The billionaire said, reciting the slogan for his own product and then walked onto the stage near the gigantic windows and began a speech.

Meanwhile, Videl moved next to Gohan and whispered, "Psst. What was that all about anyways?"

"Nothing important. Just don't drink any of that." The Saiyan responded sternly and pointed to the power drink making Videl look in its direction, but when she turned back, Gohan was gone.

Young at that moment ended his speech with the words, "Now, let's all see how good a sports drink money can make. Cheers!"

* * *

**[BGM: 28 Weeks/ Days Later Theme: In a Heartbeat]**

Down in the very depths of hell, the exact same word was said as Freeza as his glass met that of his father's and Raditz received another punch to the gut, making the Saiyan bend over in pain.

The long-haired Saiyan was in awful shape. His body was full of bruises and scars while his hair was cut in various places and his left leg bent backwards. His face was full of dirt, his eyes barely functioning and blood came from his mouth.

Said Saiyan was currently in a dark, cave-like room, tied by his ankles, wrists and tail with chains, slightly above the floor and two high-level warriors from Freeza's army on both sides of him sporting evil grins.

"Oh Raditz, it's so wonderful to see you again! I wasn't expecting to see you like this, but overall I think it's an improvement, wouldn't you agree father?" Freeza asked with a great deal of sarcasm.

"Hmm… can't quite say son. Unlike the other three Saiyans you never really spoke much of him so I can't really comment. Though I do remember something about him being pitifully weak." Cold responded as he took a sip of wine from his glass.

"Oh, but that's all changed now. He's managed to become the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'. The fifth one I believe." Freeza walked closer to the Saiyan and came face to face with him, "Poor, poor Raditz: Last in everything and weakest in everything. Finally achieving a new level of power and being last in the league again." The icy tyrant received a glob of blood-filled spit in the face and Raditz received a tail in the gut.

"Tch. Saiyans. No manners at all." Freeza practically scolded as he wiped the spit from his face.

"Oh now Freeza why did you go and wipe it away *cough* that little glob there had more honor than your entire race. What's the matter? Too much for you? *cough* *cough*" Raditz said with as much volume as he could.

"Truly distasteful. No wonder you disliked them son." The gigantic Icejin in the back of the room said as took another, longer, sip of his red wine.

"Hmph. Your one to speak of honor Raditz, why I believe it was once that you were willing to beg for your life. But that's all you Saiyans do isn't it? Act tough but when the chips are down your honor is about as real as a unicorn." The younger Icejin said as he finished off his glass in one sip.

"Huh. You'll get nothing out of me you poor excuse for a vanilla milkshake. I'm a changed man. I was once weak but even if I am pathetic by legendary status, I have achieved a power that few ever have, and I will wear it with what little pride I have!" Raditz screamed as he tried to power up but it was for naught as another hit to the face put him back in his place.

"Foolish Saiyan. Now, down to business, what did you tell the Namekian?" Demanded King Cold but Raditz remained quiet.

"Answer me!" The giant slapped Raditz across the face with his monstrous hand, yet the warrior only chuckled.

"I told him how ugly your mother is. He laughed so hard he left." Raditz received a knee in the face from the right guard for that comment.

"Charming. But truly Raditz, a warrior of any calibre must realize that rebelling against her is plain suicide." Freeza spoke as his father walked back so as to make sure he didn't kill the long-haired primate.

"Suicide? You do realize we're dead right?" Raditz spoke with a slight chuckle, yet Freeza only smirked.

"Oh but Raditz, there are fates so much worse than death…"

That night, the whole of Alfa Quadrant was filled with the terrifying screams of a prideful warrior… yet it was only the beginning….

**[Stop BGM]**

* * *

**A/N: Well I don't think that was too bad even if a tad rushed.**

**Now I unfortunately have some bad news: Due to previous commitments at school, I will not be able to update this for some good time. I apologize and I will try to do what I can but during this period I think I will also give some focus to my more comedic stories and take some time to flesh this out… again I'm sorry.**

**Q&A (Not really much as I expected)**

_**Q:**__**I noticed that you tend to use a lot of themes from bleach rather than dbz themes. And I dare say like this version of Saiyaman. Keep up the good work.**_

**A: Yeah, there aren't that many emotional or expressive themes from Faulconer, but I will try using them in battles in the future.**

_**Q:**_ _**This was probably my favorite chapter so far. The human z fighters are so under used and you just gave them at least ten dbz episodes worth of fighting and made them seem awesome.**_

**A: I wouldn't go as far as ten episodes, but I'm glad you liked it. And yeah, the humans don't get enough credit so I even went one step further and got Chiaoutzu involved!**

_**Q:**_ _**I'm looking forward to the explanation as to why this universe has changed with one of the changes being Babidi is dead where he only got killed during the whole Buu saga in the series and who is this she all the bad guys seem to be serving and what is her interest in Gohan and when will she make her appearance.**_

**A: Oh trust me, this will all come together as I have some really. In fact, I gave a little hint to some stuff in here… can you guess what it is?**

**Well, till next time: review, favorite, follow but above all stay awesome! :P**


	8. Swordsman of The East

**A/N: Good news guys: I'm finally free of my after school commitment! However I must warn you, I am a procrastinator and with Bioshock Infinite around the corner, I'll probably be spending some time on that as well ^^'.**

**On the upside I at least have a few more chapters planned out and am getting the general feel for this story.**

**Oh a small note. Earlier on I made a reference to power levels… big mistake on my part. I am by no means an expert with power levels nor do I think I will ever be. Due to this, I will be sticking to a personal arbitrary scale. If you wish to know where someone stands, feel free to say so in a review or PM me.**

**And now a big announcement: It has been one year since my start at ! In celebration of this (and some coincidence) this chapter is super long and will be my longest to date!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Rights for songs suggested go to their respected owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and any original characters.**

**WARNING: Dark chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Swordsman of the East**

**[BGM: Hans Zimmer: A Fire Will Rise]**

Two months since V-Day.

It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. Especially because he couldn't understand why it was all happening. All the Big People, especially his mommy, seemed really scared of something and all began to scream and run away from one of the really big houses that went into the sky.

This made no sense to him, little, three-year-old Billy Parsons, who was nothing more than your average child had started off his day in excitement. Mommy had to go get more of the green paper from one of the big, prettier, houses and then promised that she would take him to the toy store to get him a new toy, any toy he wanted!

They had walked down the street with all the Big People in their nice clothes, most talking on the plastic talk box like Mommy, and going somewhere specific without paying him a glance. Billy had only been to the city once before, but even now he looked in awe at those gigantic, slim houses where everyone went to go work with white paper and talk to more important Big People get some more green paper. At least that was what Mommy had said.

However, this trip to South City would be far more memorable for everyone that day.

Billy saw the more square, bigger house that his mommy called 'The Mall' with all the best stores for toys and other fun stuff. In fact they were just about to cross the street, waiting for all the big toy cars to go by, and then it happened.

Mommy dropped her plastic talkbox. She never dropped her plastic talkbox. Billy looked up to see his mother sweating profusely and her mouth open, a weird sound coming out like a small chattering as though her throat was blocked. Billy got scared.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" In response, Mommy lifted him up and she ran screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Monster! Monster on the South City Capital Building!" In reaction, others looked up and saw the same sight, and repeated the same action of running away screaming.

Curious, Billy looked over his mommy's shoulder and there the 'monster' was. He wasn't that scary.

Although the building was very far away, Billy's young eyes could make out the basic features of the Big Person rather well and besides his purple skin tone and the two guards in black next to him, he looked like any other big person except that he could stand very still on the tip of the capital building.

Billy decided to wave and smile at the big person happily, not wanting to be mean like everyone else. He could have sworn the man smiled at him.

It was unfair what he did next. So unfair.

Billy would probably never know why he did it, or how he did it. After all he was just another random, unaware civilian in a world filled with super powered beings beyond his comprehension.

The purple man raised his hand slowly, his index and middle finger out and the rest of his fingers closed. With a swift action, his hand and two fingers were raised suddenly and for Billy and many others, everything went dark.

The mere mortals were shared the spectacle of South City being destroyed from the inside out. The tower was the first to go in a pillar of purple light, disintegrating the concrete and glass with sheer power from the bottom up. The pillar of light then began to spread out, swallowing up city blocks, cars, buildings and people in its path. The explosion of raw power continued to spread out in a circular pattern that formed a crater and seemed to continuously expand.

The pillar suddenly reformed into a condensed ball of purple energy that remained in the air for a few moments before releasing the remaining, pressurized energy in a tremendous explosion then it all ended with a deafening bang that deepened the crater by several hundred feet, the displacement of dust and rubble being kicked up and forming a mushroom cloud for all to see.

**[Stop BGM]**

The explosion had only left a small rim of the city intact, the rest a gigantic scar in the Earth. All this happened in a few seconds.

It was unfair.

The purple man floated in the epicentre of the doom and destruction, the same position as he was before except now his own energy supporting his weight. The being smiled slightly, 'Zat should gain his attention…'

* * *

**[BGM: Gohan's Death Theme Extended]**

The destruction of South City had been recorded by a news crew from West City National News (WCNN) after their truck had a flat on the way back, leaving them stranded on the roadside until a pickup truck came by from South City. That truck wasn't coming anymore.

The destruction had been caught by total luck. The cameraman had thought one of his best pieces of recording had gone bust, so he decided to test it out, cleaning the lens, taking a look at the insides and making sure its personal stand wasn't creaky.

He had only been taking random shots of birds in the sky, some cars driving by and blades of grass. Then there was a sudden uproar of screams from the city, shocking the cameraman, making him lose his grip on the device and knocking the record button by accident. After the explosion happened, he was unsure how to turn off the camera, how to look away… how to breath.

The reporter on scene was none other than Penny, the mother of Erasa, and rather jealous of Jimmy Firecracker, the charismatic reporter of the Cell Games and renowned gullible fool. She deserved that story! Not him! But her speaking out against Hercule during a rather… interesting… interview of him launching a new line of female lingerie had landed her a job of the less known WCNN.

Thanks to her ethics, she was now stuck always reporting just after ZTV, who had far higher funds for faster transport and a far more competent people for crew. She just wished she could get one over them, get one story recorded first! That would show them… but she didn't want it like this…

Penny cleaned herself up as best she could. She had a job to do here and she was not going let this opportunity slip by. Penny's blonde her moved behind her hour-glass figure body thanks to the winds. Normally, she would be known as one of the most beautiful reporters on any station worldwide, famous for never wearing makeup, but she needed it now for the usually plucky reporter was now so pale a ghost looked tan in comparison and her grey business suit looked darker than night.

Sucking in a deep breath, Penny raised the mike to her mouth and prepared to do the hard part of her job. A less traumatized crew member had taken over the camera while the one who had seen and recorded the event was trying to drink some water, his hand too shaken for to drink it properly.

"Good day people of the world." Spoke Penny and she took another breath to calm herself, "I suppose however it is not a good day for all… I stand here by the roadside of the SC1 National Highway, and as you can see behind me, what was once South City is no more. Only a cloud of destruction left in its wake. Many of you may think this is impossible, but I assure you, this city was sent up in a flash of purple light… presumably killing everyone. It is not clear at this moment if this was some form of a terrorist attack… it is also possible that Majin Buu has returned, or something similar to him. We don't know for sure. The devastation was quick, brutal and silent, so it is unlikely Majin Buu, however it could be an even more dangerous and cunning monster that we now have before us. Many of you are now turning most likely or thinking of the _hero _Hercule, but I believe that he is far out of his league in this. No, he could never win a fight with someone like this… instead I think of Saiyaman. He may have caused mayhem but he, and the heroes of three weeks ago, may be our only hope. Saiyaman, if you are watching this, please… we need your help." Penny paused, knowing this was unethical, but she didn't care, "And… Erasa, don't worry about Mom. She's fine. Please honey: stay safe. And remember, I love you. This is Penny Stationery, signing off… as I go into the heart of the storm."

**[Stop BGM]**

The crew member gave a thumbs-up as a sign the feed had been cut. Penny had asked for a live feed to the station, knowing they would most likely edit around the names of Saiyaman and Hercule in her speech, and that was not going to happen on her watch. Credit was due where credit was due!

She only hoped that her message had indeed reached the hero…

* * *

Little did Penny know that the message had indeed reached Gohan, and her own daughter as well. Those throughout the entire country had felt the shockwaves of the monster's attack on South City.

Many students demanded that they be shown what was happening and eventually, to quell all the complaints, the principal reluctantly gathered all the students into the school's auditorium and lowered the projection screen. The projector was then connected to a T.V. and the channel changed to WCNN. The students were not expecting what they saw.

The screen went a bright purple and a few dying screams could be heard as the explosion swallowed the city whole.

Many were speechless as a quiet hush fell over the room. No one talked or moved for a long time as the footage was played over and over again. Everyone waited for the news that one news anchor regretfully delivered, "At this current moment in time… it is believed that there are no survivors whatsoever… that-that is all for now. May the Kais be with you all. This is WCNN head news anchor Clark Kent, signing off."

The room went into an uproar. Many of the girls burst out into tears whilst the males tried to comfort a few whilst a group of the boys rushed off to the bathroom covering their mouths and their faces green. Sounds of vomiting could be heard soon after.

The teachers all had their mouths open in disbelief and shock, many of them sobbing. South City had been a transport hub of the continent with people moving in and out day by day. That day was the first day of the month, meaning that people had just gotten paycheques and were eager to cash them. The city was at maximum capacity, most likely with family members.

Videl looked on in horror. Who would do something like that? They had already lost another city due to some villain barely a month ago and they had almost lost the Earth three times in her life! When would it stop? And where was her father?! Where was Saiyaman?! Where was anybody?! She knew she couldn't face up to that, so why weren't they?

The principal was a large, powerful looking man. The kind that always gave a smile and seemed friendly but not someone you wanted to anger. He was meant to be a symbol of strength and understanding, but no one could have prepared him for this. Today was just supposed to be another day walking around the school, doing paperwork, and just doing his job, not try and help several hundred teenagers deal with a massacre.

Gathering his courage the principal stood at the podium, his bald head shining in the light.

"Students." The man said as loudly as he could to gain their attention, "Due to… recent events, I am canceling school for the rest of the day. Please, gather your belongings and tread home safely… that is all." The gigantic space had people filing out slowly in somber moods and many of the students had to remain in their seats as this others left. Two of those were Gohan and Videl.

Erasa had been balling on Sharpener's shoulder as they left and Videl expected a swarm of girls on Gohan, this however was not the case. When Videl turned, she found Gohan gripping the seat in front of him hard, a faint yellow glow around his body. The teen seemed to be holding back… something, as his teeth were clenched hard and sweat was coming his brow whilst his eyes were white balls of fury. In all their friendship, Videl couldn't remember a time when they Gohan was actually, truly angry. Annoyed sometimes yes, but not angry.

'Damn it!' The Saiyan yelled within his mind and gripping the seat tighter, 'I try and save people and then an entire city just gets destroyed! I've put so many criminals behind bars and it doesn't matter! No matter how much good I do, there's always someone else wanting to harm my planet!' The seat was ripped clean out of its bolts. Luckily Gohan and Videl were the only ones still in the auditorium, so nobody else could notice.

The Saiyan however paid no mind to what had just happened and stood up righ, throwing the seat away like tissue, his fists taught in righteous fury and the air growing hot as his power increased little by little. His blood pumped in anticipation of the retribution he would enact on whoever did this!

"G-Gohan?" Videl said meekly as her friend blazed with a golden aura, barely noticing her voice. Thankfully though her voice seemed to gain his attention. The Saiyan looked her way and calmed down slowly.

"Videl." The teen spoke with a commanding voice, "It would be best for your own safety if you forget what you just saw." Videl nodded slowly as she now noticed she had been backing away from her friend and had almost fallen off a step on the stair. By the time she had regained her balance, Gohan was gone without a trace.

* * *

Meanwhile at The Lookout, most of Earth's Special Forces had gathered at the call of Piccolo. None knew what the serious Namek had in store for them as he had kept silent since they arrived and revealed nothing in his telepathic message, asking them all to come.

As a result, the humans were forced to find ways to entertain themselves till the time of revelation was at hand, Yamcha walking the edge of the monument, Krillin pacing back and forth, hoping 18 wouldn't try to kill Roshi while he watched over her and that the old coot wouldn't do anything foolish to his pregnant wife.

Tien and Chiaoutzu had taken to some light sparring on The Lookout, their attacks causing small shockwaves. Piccolo smiled slightly during his meditation, 'Just like peace times. They all act as if this happens every day.' The Namekians smile dropped as did his meditation position when they all felt the energy signature of Dende coming nearer.

The teenage Namekian revealed himself by slowly stepping out of the shadows of the building and came closer to the group with a worried face. The humans were almost shocked to see the change that had occurred since they last saw the Guardian.

The teen had undergone a growth spurt, putting him at about Gohan's shoulder, his muscles were far more toned thanks to Piccolo's training and his energy felt as Vegeta's when he first arrived on Earth. Dende's face also seemed different, hardened perhaps and his clothing was much like that of Elder Moori but different in color: White, fluffy pants with a black sash to hold them up and a brown, open vest to show off his chest as well as a white scruff around his neck yet he still carried Kami's cane.

"I bet you're all wondering why I brought you here today." Dende spoke as he came closer and all responded with a nod, but Yamcha posed a question.

"But, I thought it was Piccolo who contacted us. Why didn't you just do it yourself?" The former bandit inquired.

"I'm getting to that." The teen responded almost sharply, putting the group on edge. The Namekian boy sighed and smiled slightly, "Sorry. This whole business has me a bit stressed. Now then down to business: You've all no doubt felt the destruction of South City." The group nodded, "Well, I'm afraid we might have bigger problems on our hands as well. Whoever it is who destroyed the city is not from this world… not even this dimension." The group became confused at this and Tien spoke up.

"Not that I'm doubting your skills or anything, but just how do you know this?" The triclops asked confused as to how the others had only felt this power as another villain.

"I'm far more in tune with the Earth than the rest of you, that is my job after all, and there was some sort of disturbance just before this… man, arrived. It felt sort of like when Shenron revived those people that Cell killed, except this is far more… malevolent somehow."

"Well I could have figured that out." Interrupted Yamcha again, "I still don't get why you called us here. I mean, you could have just sent out a message." The human pointed out and again aggravated the guardian.

"I. Am. Getting. To. That!" The boy grunted out before regaining his composure, "But this being, whoever he is, is possibly the least of our worries." Dende said worriedly.

"What are you talking about? He might have a high power but nothing that we can't handle and anything similar." Piccolo said with much confidence as he folded his arms.

"It's beyond his power Piccolo. I was meditating in there to feel out another disturbance the Earth was feeling. A far larger portal is opening. I don't know if it's the same dimension, but I highly doubt this someone is friendlier than out current invader." The group nodded in understanding and were about to take off before Dende continued his explanation.

"You all no doubt understand this means that whoever that is needs to be taken care of before the other… guest I suppose, comes here. So to help this along, here." The young Namekian threw a blue bottle adored in an Eastern style towards Piccolo who caught it with one hand.

"The Sacred Water?" The green warrior inquired his charge whilst he looked at the bottle, confused as to how this would help.

"I've done some research on it. According to a few of Kami's books the water will decrease the power of anyone evil who drinks it. It wasn't much of a decrease but I've toyed with it during a bit of free time, so now it will cut the evil drinker's power in half, at least until it leaves their system, and has a poisonous effect on their bodies." The guardian explained as Piccolo observed the bottle more intently.

"But wait a second. Didn't Tao also drink of the water? I heard that he took some after climbing Korin's Tower." The normally quiet Tien spoke up as Chiaoutzu nodded in agreement.

"Tao wasn't necessarily evil. Just greedy and a bit malevolent but not evil. Because of this, the water only stunted his power growth temporarily, instead of decreasing it. Now I suggest you hurry before our friend decides to destroy another city." The group all nodded and grunted as a response but Krillin made them pause.

"I don't know if I should go guys, I mean- I have a wife and a kid on the way." The monk said worriedly. True, he had fought many battles before with worse odds but now he had something worth losing besides his life.

"Hey don't sweat it! We've been training real hard so I'm sure we can handle this guy!" Yamcha reassured his friend with a pat on the back, "Besides, if anything happens to you, 18 is all mine." The bandit said jokingly as he took off and Krillin followed behind with a small chuckle.

"Yeah. The first time she breaks your arm is the time you know she really cares." The others followed behind after the joking duo, Tien and Chiaoutzu offering a small bow before taking off after them.

* * *

Back with Gohan the teen was far from a happy mood. The hybrid was currently walking down a hall of the school to the building's rooftop…less than pleased. Small dents occurred in the floor as the boy walked, ready to give this villain what for and then some!

'All my life I try to protect everyone, but it just never stops!' Gohan thought loudly in his head. Gohan suddenly stopped, his fist smacking into a wall angrily, almost breaking it in half, 'No more holding back! That stops today! These monsters clearly don't get the message that Earth is off limits!' Standing at full height, Gohan narrowed his eyes and reached for his watch, 'Well this time they'll get a message clearer than daylight.'

"Hey Gohan!" A usually snarky voice made the hero pause for his watch. Gohan turned around to see Sharpener coming down the hall with a bit of a run. The male huffed slightly as his hands went onto his knees, "Wow specs for a nerd you sure are fast!" The blonde jock declared with a small laugh as he regained his breath.

"What do you want Sharpener? I've got somewhere to go." The Saiyan inquired with a rather frustrated voice but was surprised to see Sharpener's expression become serous as well.

"I know." The jock paused, "Look, I'm giving Erasa a ride home… she's a little broken up right now…"

"Look, I'm sorry to hear that but I really can't help her through-" The human raised his hand to silence Gohan.

"Yeah dude I know. I just wanted to say: Give him one for me, kay?" Gohan almost turned pale from the shock. Had Sharpener found out? How? When? Where?! He knew he'd been careful with costume changes since the incident with Videl.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I'm just loaded with homework and this short day is giving me a chance to-to…" The Saiyan sighed and his expression became serious again, "Okay fine you've got me. How did you find out?"

Sharpener allowed a sliver of a smile onto his face as he looked out the window slightly, "You'd been going up the roof a lot lately, taking extra-long bathroom breaks and often itching to move whenever Videl took off to fight crime. When I told Erasa about it, she just said love was in the air." The male chuckled a little, "I saw through it though. One day I followed you up to the roof and saw you change. I got an even bigger surprise when you flew off." Sharpener turned back to see Gohan with a somewhat worried look.

"Huh. So much for a secret identity." The Saiyan grumbled softly as his fist shook slightly.

"Don't worry man. Secret's safe with me. I sure as heck see no reason to put your family in danger or have any more girls hanging around your arm. You would start to make me look bad." The warrior sighed with a small relief, "Besides, I'm sure you'd cream me if I did something like that! Ha ha ha!"

"Ya know Sharpener, you're a good friend. Just make sure though Videl doesn't catch wind of this. I have a feeling that maybe she'll want a little something more out of it." The warrior half-joked.

"That's girls for you." The jock turned around with a thumbs-up and was about to walk away when he paused, "You know, it would be great though if you could train me to get as strong as you and stuff." Gohan smiled slightly before he responded.

"Just drink plenty of milk and do lots of sit-ups." Sharpener was about to retort when he turned around and found a window open and no Gohan.

"Ha. Numbskull thinks he's Batman or something." Sharpener mumbled as he continued to journey down the hall back to his car.

* * *

The humans neared their target, finally able to make out their enemies energy signature. Whoever this guy was, he was good at hiding his power. It felt odd to say the least. His power seemed to flow calmly and smoothly but in an arrogant way and like Shokubutsu's, it felt like it did not belong in this world.

"Hey guys!" Krillin called out over the winds of their flight, "I can see two other guys next to him! I can't seem to get a good reading on any of their power levels!"

"That means that unlike last time we're dealing with fighters a bit more professional!" Tien called back and received a nod from the others.

"Remember: Stay close and keep your power low. I can tell the guy in the middle is holding back." Piccolo warned as they finally came within a good distance of the purple man and his guards.

The two guards wore identical clothing: all black shirts that covered their arms, thin black pants and gigantic black boots. On their heads they wore black executioner masks with red, V-shaped visors and no mouth hole. They each stood at about eight feet in height and on their backs they carried gigantic axes the length of their bodies and the blades looked large enough to cut a car in half with one swing.

Each floated on either side of their master who seemed tiny in comparison. His skin was smooth, a light purple, he stood at just above Gohan's current height and had a toned build. His features were strong and developed, looking like a prince from a fairy tale even complete with a long, pointy, blonde Mohawk that curved to the side slightly upon his head.

He wore regal clothing: Golden boots, white, baggy pants, a shining white dinner shirt (complete with a ruffle at the top) that was covered by a royal blue vest with a silver pattern on the bottom left corner. The outfit was tied together with a red cape with a gold chain that hung on his right shoulder.

The alien floated in the air, arms crossed and eyes closed. Finally, after a short few awkward moments of the humans staring at him the man sighed, turning his head and speaking in a heavy French accent, "Pardon-moi jentlemen, but I am being of the expecting someone, so I would appreciate your moving along." The man said rather rudely.

"We're not going anywhere until you've paid for what you've done here." Piccolo declared as he threw off his weighted training clothes and the others entered battle stances with a few grunts of agreement simultaneously.

'I don't know about this guys.' Krillin said to the others telepathically, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

'So do I Krillin, but I want answers from this guy. I feel that him, Raditz and that demon you fought are all connected somehow.' Piccolo replied as he got ready for a fight, wanting to get some answers for recent events. He was surprised however when the guards jumped in front of their master.

"You fool!"

"How dare you address our master in such a way!" The two replied, in equally heavy accents, almost in sync as though they were each one, gruff-voiced person, "You common trash shall not lay a finger on him."

"We shall teach you a lesson! We shall-" The brute paused as his master raised his hand to silence him.

"Tea, Coffee. Please calm down." The man then turned to the humans, "You will be of the making me pay? Ha! With those power levels I wouldn't trust you to carry my cutlery." In response the humans nodded at one another and raised their powers to the very max, their voices in sync and shaking the remains inside the crater.

The winds generated made their enemies cape flutter in the wind and pushed the guards back a little, yet the Brench-seijin kept his arms crossed as he floated still, un-amused.

"What do you think of us now?" Yamcha said rubbing the bridge of his nose and standing in a pose ready to deal out the Rōgafūfūken at any moment. His enemy merely sighed however.

"It's more than what I ever expected your species to accomplish, especially for the Namekian, but when I was talking about your power levels, I was talking about your… how do you say? 'Best of the best' as it were." The group were each taken back a bit, "What? Sensing energy is one of my specialties. I am impressed to say I think you could probably give my men a run for zeir moneys."

"But sir!" Both Tea and Coffee yelled in unison but were hushed by their master who now swept back his cape and cracked his neck.

"Relax boys. Zis is a thing of good. I was needing of a 'warming up'." Faster than most could see Yamcha had a fist implanted deep in his stomach. Tien could only take a moment to realize that had occurred before an elbow struck him in the face. The Brench-seijin then turned around in a fluid motion and hit Krillin in the back of the head with a low kick and punched Chiaoutzu in the face simultaneously.

For his final target, he aimed a kick at Piccolo's midsection but was surprised to find it blocked with Piccolo's arms in an x-like form. The purple being smiled before pushing off and moving his cape back to its original position, the other Z-Fighters falling to the Earth slowly and unconscious.

"Most impressive Namek." The monster said as Piccolo huffed slightly and he returned his cape to its original position, "You were able to block an attack from my full power. Not many can do such a thing, even less can do so and remain standing. Now zen, I would love to stay and continue zis, but it appears my target has arrived. Tea, Coffee: Keep our friend entertained." The alien turned around with a smile, "Au revoir Namek! It was… a 'blast'!"

"No! Wait!" Piccolo was halted by the axes of Tea and Coffee.

"Don't worry Namek."

"Yes. Just sit back and relax while we are beating you to death!" Piccolo was able to dodge the two swings of their axes that came next and jump off Tea's head to gain some distance.

'Darn it! Looks like I'll only be able to get out of here after I take care of these guys. I just hope Gohan can handle this…'

* * *

**[BGM: String Theory by Les Friction]**

The Brench-seijin flew over the remains of the city, searching out the power of a particular Saiyan, the purple man being amazed that there were remains at all.

The ground was grey and dull, covered with the ash of both buildings and people. Building remains rose out of the carcass of the city like pale, dull skeletons, never reaching more than three or four stories in height. The cloud of smoke still hung in the air, making the area all the more morbid.

It didn't take the alien long to find his target as he was the only thing for miles not covered in ash and stood out like a dark spot of vengeance, not that this frightened the instigator.

Saiyaman stood at the very centre of the crater with his hands in his pockets and his face down. Even through the mask, the devastation was clear: The air was thick and heavy, as though you could taste the dying screams of the citizens. There was no smell at all though, as if even that had been vaporized.

The hero was looking at the ground for a reason though: the mall was once here, the toy store to be specific and on the ground lay a teddy bear… with a small handprint on it.

The sight was enough to jolt the Saiyan back to Namek. There he was as a frightened young boy again, death all around him and watching Elder Moori and Dende on death's doorstep while all he and Krillin could do was watch until Moori too was no more. Dende had been saved in the nick of time… but that didn't matter now. He had broken his self-promise.

Millions of souls had now died on his watch and Gohan tightened his fists in anger at the. No. This was different. This time, he had more than enough power to send a very clear message to all challengers and would be tyrants.

"Bonjour monsieur!" A formal voice spoke happily. The masked vigilante raised his eyes and became sickened at the sight of his opponent, thinking this was a good day for some reason, as though he was oblivious to the destruction he had caused, "How are you zis fine day?"

"Okay right now, but I think I'll feel a lot better after I send you to hell." Saiyaman spoke in his altered voice, his yellow eyes burrowing into the unfazed villain.

The Brench-seijin gave a small chuckle at the threat, "Oh come now, must we be so of the violent? Giving empty threats, as zough I feared the afterlife." The purple man gave a smirk. His presence was strange to say the least, as though the universe was rejecting his very existence, but he just said no.

"Listen pal, I don't care who you are or what you've come for, but what you've done here is unforgiveable. These people were innocent and ignorant of our world. You've caused pain here for no reason, and now I'll make you pay for it." Gohan spoke with anger and spite, a small amount of power emanating from his body, yet the man dropped his smile.

"Hm. Innocent you say? I have my reasons Saiyan. Not zat you would understand zem." The Brench-seijin said with a small amount of anger brewing.

"Oh, is that so? Well please explain. It won't lengthen your life for much longer." The purple being chuckled slightly at the statement and moved his hand through his golden locks of hair.

The warrior sighed and looked down, "Oh, how ze young are foolish." The Brench-seijin suddenly gave a small, formal bow, "I am Count Fillet Mignon of the Former Planet Brench, former High Ruler of The East Universe."

"Nice introduction. People call me Saiyaman, but I'll keep my real name quiet and forget the bowing altogether if you don't mind. But… Count Mignon… that sounds familiar…" The count gave a laugh and returned to his standing position.

**[Stop BGM]**

"Oh it is to be expected as I was a 'tyrant' in the time of mine, so it is no surprise you know of me, Son Gohan." The Saiyan held back as much shock as he could, but couldn't help letting a small "Huh?" under his breath, apparently loud enough for Mignon to hear, "Oh yes _Saiyaman_, we know all about you and your friends."

'We? Just who the hell is this guy? Wait, calm down Gohan. I need to keep a level head here.' The Saiyan thought calming himself down, but still anxious for some answers, "Alright I'll bite. Just who is your group then?" The count laughed again. That was beginning to get annoying.

"Patience young one. A story at a time. Now zen, I believe we shall start with my story..."

* * *

**[BGM: Pikkon's Theme Extended]**

Piccolo moved his head to the left and narrowly dodged a punch and gave Tea a hard kick in the ribs, sending the massive alien away and only giving Piccolo enough time to jump up slightly and avoid a dark red energy from the other twin, which the Namekian warrior returned with a blast of golden light, hitting its mark and giving Piccolo some much needed breathing room.

The warrior had barely been holding his own against the two brutes for the past few minutes, bruises and burn marks evident of that. Although his power was just higher than each of theirs separately, together they could easily gain the upper hand, and their gigantic bodies seemed to take ki blasts like nothing, not to mention that they had axes that when swung could create large arcs of red energy sure to slice him in half. This was all coupled with their experience and natural Brench agility. At least when alone, his punches caused damage.

This meant that Piccolo needed to find a way to avoid their weapons, outmaneuver them, keep them separate, keep his distance and fight close at the same time, all the while giving himself breathing room.

Even on paper the situation looked bad to say the least.

"Come now little slug, is that"

"The best you can do?" The twins reappeared, seemingly unfazed by the attacks, and again finishing each other's sentences as though they were one person.

At this point in time, Piccolo had finally managed to distinguish his two opponents: Tea preferred to attack from a good distance whilst coffee came in with hard, strong physical attacks.

"As if." The green warrior relaxed his stance and cracked his neck, spitting out some purple blood simultaneously, "I'm beginning to get accurate readings of your strengths. It won't be much longer before you two are corpses. I suggest you quite while you're ahead."

The brutes kept silent for a few moments before laughing heartily and clutching their stomachs as Coffee began, "That was a good one"

"Namek. Perhaps we'll honour you after all,"

"By keeping your head as a prize!" The twins rushed forward again, attacking from both sides and forcing Piccolo to take a few hits. Tea kept aiming high for Piccolo's head with his battle-axe while Coffee aimed low at the warrior's ribs and sides. The twins were working in sync, forming an intricate pattern as they flew around the Namek and attacked simultaneously.

Piccolo was having a hard time blocking all the random attacks, especially the axe, and was now getting full of bruises and cuts. He'd need to do something fast.

The warrior suddenly saw an opening when Coffee moved in to hit the Namekian in the stomach as Tea came in with a large swoop of his axe. With expert timing, Piccolo managed to summersault over Coffee's head as he was about to hit and used Tea's axe as a springboard, narrowly dodging being sliced in two.

The Namekian was able to get some distance between him and them at last and fired a large, golden energy blast that hastened his decent, but it still managed to hit home and engulfed the two Brench-seijins.

Seconds before the blast however, the two simultaneously shouted, "Double Shield!" And sure enough a red orb of energy encompassed them, shielding them from the attack and taking up only partial bits of each one's energy. When the smoke cleared, so did the shield, yet they soon found that to be a bad move as an elongated, green arm hit Coffee dead centre on his forehead, sending him back a ways.

Tea however had enough time to react and managed to grab the arm and pulled with all his might, forcibly bringing Piccolo in closer. The Namekian had gained too much speed to slow down and received a punch to the jaw, followed by the giant stomping on his stomach, sending him down to Earth, but Coffee was waiting in midair for him and delivered a shattering kick to Piccolo's back, sending him back up where Tea prepared to deliver a double-fisted blow.

The Namekian, however, wasn't out of the fight just yet. When he reached Tea, he blocked the blow and grabbed onto Tea's forearms, allowing the green warrior to throw him over his shoulder after which he launched a beam of yellow energy from his mouth, hitting its mark in a flash of golden light.

Meanwhile, Coffee had tried to sneak up on Piccolo and prepared to slice him in two with his axe. The Brench brought the axe down hard and fast, only for Piccolo to turn in time to block the handle with his forearm, the blade centimetres from his face. The Namekian suddenly kneed his opponent in the groin, making Coffee bend over in pain and allowing Piccolo to force his elbow upon the base of the other's neck.

Coffee hit the ground hard, but was quickly helped up by his brother. The two paused for a short moment before nodding at one another and taking off, out of the crater, towards Piccolo. Again the attacks came from all directions, but this time more precise and even faster, forcing Piccolo into another tight spot.

For some reason the two were now keeping their axes sheathed on their backs once more, instead attacking him with wide punches and kicks as they flew higher into the sky.

Wait. They were toying with him now! First Frieza, then Cell and now these two were making a game out of him?!

"Stop… mocking me!" The Namekian yelled in fury as he began to counter their attacks. Piccolo ducked under a right hook and delivered a devastating punch to Tea's face, sending him off. The warrior then parried a kick, punch and knee from Coffee and landed a hard kick to his chin. The Namekian turned around once more with his hands raised above his head, "Masenko-ha!" The yellow beam moved quickly, barely giving Tea enough time to shield his face.

The Namekian panted with a small smile, "Hm. Just as I thought: relying too much on brute force and not enough on skill. Bunch of amateurs."

"What?!" The twins shouted simultaneously. The appeared several yards before Piccolo as they floated above the remaining city but still below the layer of smoke from the explosion. Whilst Coffee was only left with a somewhat broken jaw, Tea was covered in burn marks and his dark blue skin now visible through his torn armour, but his armour still intact.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho. You have done it now"

"Namek!" Tea ended the sentence, shaking his fist in anger. The two attacked head on with yells of anger, yet Tea pulled up at the last second, distracting Piccolo and allowing Coffee to land a hard hit on his face. Yet, instead of starting an onslaught the Brench beast gave a hard punch to the Namekian's gut and then put him in a Full Nelson while holding his right arm out.

Tea suddenly appeared a good distance away, higher in the sky, "You have caused quite the trouble for us mon ami, so let us see how well you fight with one arm!" The tip of Tea's blade became a deep scarlet color as he channeled more energy into it.

Piccolo struggled against Coffee but his grip was iron-like and he simply wouldn't budge. Tea's blade had now reached maximum capacity and was glowing hot. The brute pulled back till the back of the axe was touching his foot and then swung down with all his might, releasing a tall but thin arc of monstrous energy that headed straight for Piccolo's arm like a hot knife through butter, making the warrior scream in agony.

The fighter however swallowed his pain and found that his arm had been reduced to a small stump with purple blood leaking out. Tea suddenly appeared before the stump and examined it rather closely, "Aww, poor little slug has a boo boo?"

Piccolo grinned happily as he felt his energies being moved from his centre to his arm, "Not quite." Before Tea could comment, a fist suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere and decked him in the nose, making the giant clutch it in pain. The warrior followed up on this by smashing his head into his captors face, loosening his grip slightly and allowing Piccolo to move out of the Nelson quickly and fire a beam of golden energy directly at his chest, sending him away.

Meanwhile, tea was about to recover, several French curse words along his recovery, but a foot to his stomach impeded this. The Namekian warrior finally had some time to catch his breath and did so with gusto. When enough stamina had been regained, he powered up with the last bit of power he had been holding back.

**[Stop BGM]**

It was only 5% of his maximum but it sure as hell gave him a much needed boost in stamina and mindset.

The terrible duo finally returned, this time far more cautious and their axes drawn.

'Odd. I haven't sensed a spike in Gohan's power. What are they doing at a time like this? Exchanging stories?!' The angered Namekian thought as he resumed his fighting stance, ready for the next round.

* * *

**[BGM: Long Flashback Theme]**

As a matter of fact, all that had happened during their fight was story telling. Mignon had gone into great detail about his past, none of Gohan's questions left unanswered.

It had all dated back to roughly 2 Million Years Before Age, or 2MYBA , when Shokubutsu had first emerged. Piracy had never been on a galactic scale until there was such a growing need for expansion that more habitable planets were needed

Most races tried to limit births and naturally decline population numbers or perhaps try to 'grow' a planet… other races had harsher methods.

Unlike in the Galactic Wars of 3 MYBA, there were no rules of conduct. Powerful armies with large spaceships simply came in and slaughtered the current inhabitants and tried to leave the area itself as unharmed as possible after which they were paid and any surviving inhabitants were either killed, became slaves or somehow molded into the new society. It really depended on who did the job and who hired them.

At first, it was more like mercenaries for hire that fought wars, as the attackers could quickly be attacked back, but over the course of a few thousand years as populations continued to rise besides measures taken. Resources dwindled, cities became crowded and work had become a birthright, passing jobs down the line of family, forcing many to turn to thievery and mercenary works, since they often didn't have long life expectancies so jobs were always available.

Eventually, the clock struck 2MYBA, and something happened: Shokubutsu. His power level and transformation abilities were unparalleled in the entire Eastern Galaxy and he was far smarter than he looked.

In actuality, Shokubutsu was no alien at all, but an escapee from the Demon Dimension.

At first he was a soldier-for-hire, but as time went on, he grew in strength and decided that the work he did had business opportunities. He was able to… persuade the Eastern Galactic Senate to legalize his business and the World Obtainment Corporation Society was created.

Planets began to pay top dollar for his services, and his army spread as well as his legend, inspiring beings from distant galaxies such as the Acrosians and Bojack to get into the pirating business. Shokubutsu set the example in more ways than one though: he was a tyrant, merciless and ruthless to the end (as well as extremely narcissistic).

But, it was not to last. After fifty years of Shokubutsu's reign, The Supreme Kai appeared, apparently none too happy about the state of the galaxy former under his gaze. Shokubutsu had over glorified the battle when he told the Earthlings and his comrades in Hell. In fact, the demon had only put up a good fight but it had been obvious who the victor would be from the start.

Yet, that was all Shin did before his leave. The East Galaxy was left in shambles and piracy continued without any hope. Yet, hope was one thing that guided young Fillet.

During the piracy the Brench-seijins had been forced off their planet, any remaining survivors being forced to move to a still empty planet in the North Galaxy, and make due with the harsher environments and increased gravity. Most had gotten used to the new life over time, but there were still Brench who dreamed of their home planet and dead ancestors.

One such Brench had been Fillet Mignon, who had lost his parents to the piracy plague that had spread over the universe over two million or so years. At first, Fillet blended in with the other orphans, trying to find a content life, but after just one week, he realized he had a higher purpose.

So the boy decided to practice some fighting, perhaps let off some steam and clear his mind. However, by simply watching and listening to training of martial arts masters from a distance, he began to learn at a surprising speed, surpassing them in a matter of years. As he trained a fire burnt within him, a desire to snuff out piracy.

Months turned into years and the boy had become a man, now ruler of New Brench. The planet was free of crime and evil under his rule and the citizens now more powerful, but he was far from his goal. He began a slow domination of worlds, sending troops to rid them of any Planet Trade troops until he reached literally the mother of all targets: Planet Arcos.

The fight was harder than any fight before and he lost half his army that day but he believed he had managed to do it: wipe out every last one of the monsters. Had he known he had missed a small group of children, one of them being King Cold himself, perhaps he would have destroyed the planet, just to be safe.

But he had other plans: The East Galaxy. He returned to his ancestor's home to find it in disarray once more, but not for long. For a good ten years, piracy had never even been uttered or considered, as now a new tyrant ruled over the East Galaxy.

**[Stop BGM]**

"Ze people needed a ruler to properly command them. Insibordanation would not be of ze tolerated." The Count spoke coldly.

"Let me guess, whenever you heard of planets planning a coup, you went and personally destroyed them, right?" Saiyaman asked, his arms folded and his voice sarcastic.

"It was some necessary evil. Justice could not occur without destruction and laws." Mignon returned, not too happy with the Saiyan's judgement of his actions, "And besides, I tried to rule benevolently at ze first, but as soon as a law was passed, people found a way around it, I try to help the poor, but ze rich say non, I try to simply ask parliament for support in something and they throw reasons at me for why people should suffer!" The former leader was now steaming with anger, a few things that needed to be said finally came out, but Gohan remained stoic.

"And as soon as you took action, people obeyed, right?" The purple man smiled slightly, Gohan didn't need an answer.

"Oui, zis is true. But unfortunately ze Supreme Kai came for anozer visit, not pleased that there was finally peace."

"I think he was more upset over the people's pain." The Saiyan butted in, but Mignon ignored him.

"At first I tried to reason with him, and he listened at least… for a while. He gave me a… how do you say? Ul-ti-mat-um?: Shange my ways or be killed. You can guess my answer." The story was no nearing its close, and Gohan could tell. He needed to be ready for whatever this guy could throw at him. Although he was confident in his own abilities, taking over an entire quarter of the universe was no small feat.

"Although I had ze upper hand in strength and technique, his mental capabilities were too much, even for me. I had him on 'Death's Door' as it were, but his companion managed to distract me for a moment, giving the Kai enough time to pierce my mental defences and hold my muscles in place, followed by a swift blast of enerjy through my heart." The count clutcthed his chest for a few moments, depressed, but soon let go and smiled darkly, "But it appears I have been given a of ze new chance to rule again, this time with some help from my employer."

"That was all I needed to hear." The Saiyan let his arms drop to his sides, "You may have started out good, but in reality, you're just another tyrant. You strayed from your path and paid the price, but for some reason you just keep saying that you're too good for punishment. Well guess what, you took one step too far and now you've messed with the wrong guy. Welcome to your to the final act of your life, lavender face. I'll be playing the part of your reckoning."

The count clapped, pleased with the threat and the words, even if he did disagree with them. Fillet moved a bong out of his eyes as he spoke, "It seems you would turn down my offer of joining me, is of ze too bad. Ah well, you have said some bold words Saiyan, let us see you back zem up." The two shared now more words and entered fighting stances.

Now, the real fight would begin.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! One year already! I've come a long way, and you guys have helped a lot. I hope you enjoyed my longest chapter ever! And that this has made up for my absence from this fic.**

**Now I'm sure that you are all filled with questions, so please ask away!**

**But just to clear a little something up: Brench-seijin is the official species of Jeice and Salza, so I hope that helps you see him, Tea and Coffee a little bit better.**

**(Sorry, no Q&A here cause there aren't really any questions :P)**


End file.
